Come what may
by x-Athenea-x
Summary: Just when things started to settle down again after Jack's disappearance, a strange woman pays a visit to our dear captain. She proposes to form an alliance to fight an upcoming enemy but Jack has his doubts. Who is she? And why does she seem to know him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Come what may: A Torchwood fanfic story.**_

note: Hello to everyone who is taking the time to read this story. It's my first time writing fan fiction, even though i have been writing stories since i was a wee little girl. It starts off right after "kiss kiss bang bang" and it's mostly about how the team is feeling about Jack's disappearance. It will evolve into a full on 25-ish part plot. The first three chapters are mostly introduction but from chapter 4 the plot begins to thicken...

I love the janto pairing so there will be plenty of fluffy moments :)

And of course i do not own Torchwood. If i did, i certainly wouldn't have ended season 2 like that!

**Chapter 1: The return of the captain part 1**

" hey kids, d'you miss me?"

With those three little words, spoken by a handsome and charming man who had this undeniable superhero quality, the world of Toshiko, Owen, Gwen and Ianto were turned upside down… again.

Their companion, friend and foremost their leader was back. The name is Captain Jack Harkness. Where he came from, from what century he was or even who he was in the past … none of the team knew. Very little was known about him but somehow the team trusted him. They all knew that when it came down to it, he had their backs. Even after the disputes, jealousy and dishonesty, Jack had always first saved them then forgiven them.

Yet each and everyone of the team had resented him in the last weeks: He had left them.

Tosh with her hard exterior and yet so delicate heart. Jack had saved her and her mother. He had not only saved her but he had made her better. He had seen that something that made her special. That something that so little people saw or even got close enough to see.

Owen with his cold tools and sharp sarcasm, overpowered by guilt and sadness. When joining Torchwood, Jack had given him clarity. He gave him something more than a job. A chance to see the what goes beyond the stars. Or at the very least, a chance to retaliate for what he had lost. Then visions of her crept into his mind. Making him forget everything what he worked for. Suddenly he found himself pointing a gun at his mentor and he pulled the trigger. One heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Bang … Jack fell down to the floor. Owen just couldn't believe what he had done to his teacher. The lengths he had gone to get her back, sweet Diane. And Jack, he had forgiven him.

Ianto. The man in the suit always at the ready to care for the team. Tea-boy, janitor and carer but oh so much more. Jack had always thought he had something special. That annoying boy following him around pleading for a job, but since the moment they had fought the pterodactyl together and gave it a good home, he saw what the young Welshman had to offer. Bravery, courage and determination. Plus he did look stunning in that suit.

After Lisa, Jack took him in. Deep down Jack was bleeding. He trusted Ianto. He was a member of his team and even more so his right hand. And he turned on him. Badly. But he understood. Because Jack was no better. He would've done just about anything to save Estelle. Anything.

Jack had looked out for Ianto since then. Someone had to mend his soul. In this line of business we've got to stick together. No matter what. Ianto was amazed at his forgiveness. "if you lived long enough, you find that forgiveness is as necessary as breathing" Jack once told Ianto.

In some aspect, Ianto had saved Jack aswell. When you've died so many times, you forget what it means to feel human. He had shown him what it means to be broken and mortal. And what it means to slowly reach your potential. One thing both of them didn't count on was getting so close and so used to each other's company. The only pair of blue eyes that easily calmed storms.

Gwen, fierce in her battles. Never letting go of what is important and reminding everyone that the world is so much more than vicious creatures. Her humanity kept them all sane. Even though she could be the biggest pain in the ass, she had taught Jack that the bigger picture might be smaller than you think. Save the world but don't forget who you are saving it for.

Jack knew that he had wronged them by running after the doctor without a warning. But it was the doctor. How could he pass up this opportunity? His chance to find some answers, confrontation and maybe even a bit of revenge. He had waited for him for so many years. He wanted, no, he needed to know what was happening to him.

And what happened to her in the battle of Canary Wharf, Rose. She and the doctor had saved him. Turned him from a conman to someone who stood up against injustice. "I was better off a coward" he had said to the doctor. But Jack never regretted standing up against the daleks, as terrifying as it seemed. It gave him a chance. It gave her a chance.

And he had gladly stood next to the doctor in his battle against the master. Dying time after time, tortured beyond measures only for the pure satisfaction of the master. It was hard to tell the difference between _that_ time lord and a dalek. The only thing keeping him sane was the thought of the four friends he had left behind. He needed to hold on for them.


	2. Chapter 2

note: part 2 ... :)

no, i do not own TW!

**Chapter 2: The return of the captain part 2**

The first thought that popped into his mind when he walked through that door was _"Good lord, is that an actual blowfish?"_. Without hesitation, he fired one single shot.

He wasn't too surprised that the team had coped well since his departure. He had handpicked them and trained them well. However, he did feel a little resentment that they had done so well without him.

Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto all looked stunned at the sight of their leader. Gwen quickly took charge again.

"Owen, how is the father? Will he be ok? " she asked.

Owen responded with his usual "c'mon give me some credit"-look.

"Right" said Gwen " Tosh, make sure you explain everything to the family and do retcon them. No one needs to remember a blowfish getting his brains shot out". Tosh chuckled.

"Ianto … erm maybe we could replace the curtains, or dryclean them?"

"Ianto" Gwen repeated firmly after realizing that he was still gazing at their leader in the opening of the door.

Ianto forced himself to look away, meeting Gwen's eyes and saying: "I'm on it."

Jack had searched for his gaze from the moment he had pulled the trigger. For once he couldn't read him. Was it surprise or anger he saw in his eyes? Was he hurt by his departure? He just couldn't tell. He had only realized how much he had missed him when he had looked into his eyes. Jack felt this strong urge to hold him and kiss him. Just enough to taste him for the rest of the day. He knew he had to settle for sneaking a look once in a while.

But he didn't protest. Right now, he was content just to be in his presence. His past employee, friend and lover.

He could feel the tension in the room. Slowly drowning out all other emotions and becoming louder than every sound. After everything was sorted out, it was Tosh who first went to him. "I've explained what happened and retconned them. They're a bit shaken up but they will be fine." She paused for a few seconds and then went on to say " Jack, it's great to have you back". Those words made Jack's heart jump.

She leaned over, hugged him and Jack just held her tightly. He felt grateful she made the first move. Over the years he had grown so fond of her. His little treasure. Finally, she let go and walked out of the house, towards the SUV.

Owen went passed him and nodded. "Took you long enough, eh?"

Gwen was right behind him and she simply smiled politely. Her lips slightly twitched but it was her eyes that gave away her true feelings. Happiness but with an intense glare of fury.

Jack waited for Ianto to come out of the house. He was still talking to the family and making sure the retcon did his job. After 10 minutes he closed the door behind him and sighted heavily.

"Wired blowfish brains on the curtains … this is going to take one hell of an understanding drycleaner". Jack chuckled but Ianto just looked at him with eyes of steel. Just for one second.

Then he walked past him towards the car without giving Jack any other sign of recognition. And Jack … he just followed.

Jack sighted and he instinctively knew that he had to mend the bridges between him and his beloved team. But he was determined to do whatever it takes.

They were nearly at the doors of the SUV when his wrist strap started to beep.

"Wow that never beeps" said a confused Ianto.

The moment Jack saw the holograph of John Hart, his stomach dropped. _No, he thought, not now. Not whilst I have all of this shit going on. And certainly not you._

Jack had kept most of his past a secret from the team and he had good reason to. He'd done some amazing things and he had done some terrible things. Things he could never say and things that can never be undone. No matter how many lives he'd save, it would never be enough to ease his guilt for what he had done. And some he had done with John, whilst being employed by the time-agency. Because of the doctor and Rose he had left that part of him where it belonged … in the past. And now the past was back.

Jack knew that if he wanted to settle this, he had to do it now and alone. That meant leaving his team high and dry again. He got into the SUV and gave them an order:"Don't follow me ". He knew the team wasn't going to listen but he had to try to keep them out of it. If John found out that they were important to him, they'd all be in danger.

And so the newly reformed Torchwood got back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

note: I loved writing this chapter. I found it so bittersweet but also calming. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome!

**Chapter 3: Ianto Jones **

The events of the day had taken a toll on Ianto. He tossed and turned all night and when the sun slowly began to rise, he decided to give up on the hope of getting some rest before work. He got up and watched the birth of a new day as he sat on the windowsill. He had a beautiful view from his bedroom. Even though he lived in the centre of Cardiff city, his bedroom overlooked a small park with a lake in the middle. He noticed a few people jogging, doing tai-chi and others fishing. He felt a sense of satisfaction knowing he wasn't the only one awake at this ungodly hour. He started observing the people in the park. He knew he was going to have a hard day keeping his emotions to himself. Some days are harder than others and some his emotions stirred too close to the surface. Long ago he had found a way to keep himself in check: his dairy. He lit a cigarette as he walked over to his bedside table where he kept that little book of secrets. Back on the windowsill he started writing:

_What a day it has been. Jack is back and so was his past. What a mess that turned out to be. And for some reason I don't think we've seen the last of John Hart.. That look on Jack's face when he heard the name Gray. No way. A storm was brewing and it was going to be bad. _

He paused for a minute and looked over to his king size bed. He looked at Jack laying on his back. The covers only reached to his hips and for the first time he noticed the bruises on his ribs and sides. Ianto wondered where he'd been all this time and what on earth happened. Whatever it was, he knew it wasn't good. He had seen bruises on Jack before but they had healed pretty quickly. Jack had come over to his apartment late last night and for the first time he had asked to stay over. Just for a talk. Ianto had never seen Jack so distraught before so he didn't hesitate to let him in. He refused to talk about what happened but promised he would one day … but only when he was ready. He also made him another promise. Ianto distinctly remembered Jack's hand trembling while he said 5 little words. Jack looked at him with watery eyes and just muttered the words: I'll be better for you. Ianto repeated those words to himself all night long and he dissected every vowel, every word, every intonation. What did he mean by that?

He looked towards the park and he noticed this couple. A man and a woman, both in their sixties, walking by holding hands. It was the sweetest thing he had seen in a while and this made him ponder.

_Even though I know my feelings for Jack are real, I can't help but wonder how it will all end. I know Jack isn't the guy to settle down. How could he? He's not exactly like anyone else. Will I be enough? Will he stay? I merely have 60 years, if I'm lucky. With this job you never know and he … he has eternity. _

_How could this thing work? So many questions. _

Ianto got distracted by movement coming from his bed. He looked over and saw Jack's peaceful face. His heart warmed at this sight and a single tear rolled down his cheek when he heard his lover whisper a single word in his sleep: Ianto.

_I don't know how this will end but I do know this: I will follow Jack no matter what. He's my friend, my lover and my captain. And I'm willing to spend my time with him, if he'd let me. _

_And when I die and he still walks this earth, he'll find love again with someone else. Maybe even deeper love … but I hope he still holds a memory of me.._

_But for now I will reciprocate his promise: I'll be better for him. Starting with our first date tomorrow night._

He closed his book and intensely savored the last drag of his cigarette. He had a half an hour before the alarm brutally wakes up Jack. He walked over to his bed and slid in quietly. He was content just laying by his side and hearing the rhythmic sounds of Jack's breathing.

Five minutes before the alarm would go off, he gently stroke Jack's hair of his face. Jack opened his eyes and just said: hello sunshine.


	4. Chapter 4

note: you just have to love a mysterious girl! Who is she? And why DOES she know so much about Jack?!

If the welsh proverb isn't right, please do inform me. I'm not welsh so i had to resort to online help :P

Of course I do not own Torchwood!

**Chapter 4: Miss Incognito**

A man dressed in 1940's military style sat at a table in a small yet classy restaurant in Cardiff city. Frank Sinatra played in the background and filled the air with melancholy and hope. The man stared in the distance and remembered seeing Frank in concert a long time ago. He sighted and thought: A remembrance of an era long gone but not forgotten.

The man looked at his watch and muttered some words under his breath : " 10 minutes late … I could be doing other things like … "

The man didn't get to finish his thought as he instantly knew that his lunch date had arrived.

A girl, barely 19, walked through the doors of the restaurant. He had never seen a woman like her: she wasn't very tall but for some reason she seemed to tower above everyone else present. She wore a pretty white dress that was decorated with black flowers at the waist. She wore long and black silk gloves and matching high heeled shoes. Her long black hair seemed to complement her slightly tanned skin and rosy cheeks. The girl seemed to glide along the floor with such grace and elegance that most people turned around to watch her walk. The restaurant fell silent for a minute as she walked past tables to get to her destination. The man also wasn't untouched by her presence. He was drawn to her but didn't know why.

She halted in front of the man and smiled politely.

He stood up and reached out for her hand: Captain Jack Harkness, miss.

The girl shook his hand and mainly replied: You look different.

I'm sorry? Jack replied.

She sighted and looked into the man's eyes. Jack was stunned: her big brown eyes had a light blue circle around the pupils and they seemed to reach into the core of his soul, just by one look. She sat down and softly whispered : We haven't met yet. But you will get to know me.

Jack was puzzled by this answer. You know who I am?

Yes I do. Well not yet. Her eyes revealed a naughty twinkle. I guess I'll have to introduce myself. My name is Eleanor and I have come to your assistance. And please leave the formality behind, captain. I've seen the act before.

Her words sounded stern but her smile weakened the harshness.

Jack gave her one of his dazzling smiles and he could see that she wasn't totally unmoved by it.

That is a lovely name, miss. I take it you are not from around here.

No I'm not. She replied. I'm from a place far away. I've been here for a while now … I've noticed how you've handled the Abadon. I'm impressed.

The girl looked around and noticed that their rendez-vous wasn't exactly private.

Abadon? Jack retorted. Thoughts of panic rushed through Jack's mind: _How does she know? It had been one hell of a job trying to cover that up and she knows? How … that was our best work._ He cleared his throat and acted as if he never heard her last comment. When you say here … do you mean Cardiff?

Eleanor was starting to get frustrated at the thought of people prowling into their conversation and lowered her voice. She came closer to Jack and softly said: Listen, I don't have a lot of time, captain. Something is coming… and we have to stop it. I've been sent here by someone to come to your aid. And it is really important that you remember this sentence: "_A fo ben, bid bont._" She hastly looked around and promptly got up. I must go.

But wait, said jack, what does it mean? Who are you? Who sent you? He stood up and grabbed her hand. He was determined not to let go.

She turned around and just said these simple words: Please, all will be revealed at the appropriate time. She came closer to jack and had to stand on her toes just to reach his shoulders. She whispered: Have faith, my captain. Don't forget the sentence!

Jack let go of her hand and watched her walk out the door.

_Great_, Jack thought, _another nutter loose on Cardiff. Ah well at least she was pretty nutter._ But deep down Jack felt troubled. She was just too mysterious and appealing to forget about.


	5. Chapter 5

note: i love writing about what they're thinking. So i'll be using that a lot. Whatever is written in cursive are thoughts :)

I do not own Torchwood. Unfortunatelly!

**Chapter 5: A fo ben, bid bont. **

Back at the hub, the team members were hard at work. Gwen sat on the couch reading psychological profiles on a suspected alien-killer. Owen and Tosh argued over whether to order Chinese or Pizza and Ianto walked around the hub clearing the files left behind at last-nights meeting.

"Coffee anyone?" Ianto asked.

Gwen gladly accepted this offer and walked up to the kitchen to give him a hand. Gwen kept glancing at Ianto as if she wanted to ask him something but didn't dare to. Ianto knew what it was… Everyone wanted to know what the deal was between him and their captain. But neither Jack or him had yet to confirm nor openly deny their relationship. Before Gwen had the time and the courage to ask Ianto, Jack had entered the hub and made his presence clear. "Yo peeps!"

The four members turned around in surprise and looked at him as they saw him for the first time. Owen tilted his head sideways and broke the silence: "yo peeps?"

"Was just trying something out", Jack said. 'I couldn't sleep last night so I just watched this show on MTV called Cribs. Tell you what, that 50 cent fella sure has a nice place".

Owen snorted. "Do you even know who 50 cent is?"

Jack gave him an undignified look and just passed him, running up the stairs.

"Ianto!" He yelled. 'Coffee please? I have some research to do. Hold my calls! I do not want anything or anyone disturbing me!".

Five hours later, Gwen visited Jack in the library with a fresh bash of Ianto's best coffee. She had never passed that much time in there as the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees as people entered the room. It gave her chills. Not just because it was cold but it also gave her a feeling that it might be haunted. "_That's ridiculous"_, she argued with herself. "_It's just not possible"._ Another voice in her head retorted: "_this is Torchwood lady. People don't walk around after being shot in the head and yet Jack does. Who's to say that room isn't haunted?!"_

The room was packed with full shelves and the air was filled with an old musky smell that is so typical of old books. She knocked on the door in an attempt not to startle jack, who seemed to be buried under piles and piles of books.

She looked at her boss and cheerfully said: "I've brought you a refill".

Jack eagerly accepted the cup. He first smelt the coffee and then cautiously took a sip. "Tell you what, a cup of this coffee sure as hell makes my day".

Gwen smiled. "Yeah, that is one of Ianto's best traits. Well … that I have knowledge of".

Jack looked up and chuckled.

"So, how is the research going?" Gwen asked. "Do you need some help?"

"Yes, I do Gwen! Oh god, I'm still nowhere with this thing. I've searched in all kinds of books and nothing!"

Gwen gave Jack a worried look. "What do you need?"

Jack sighted. "I came across this sentence that might be of importance but I just can't figure out what it means. All these books and not even one reference to it". Jack nervously looked at Gwen en softly said: "A fo ben, bid bont_._"

Gwen laughed. "Well it would've saved you a lot of trouble if you had just asked me or Ianto that. Or even picked up a Welsh dictionary!"

Jack looked like he had been slapped in the face. "What? Wait, it's Welsh??"

Yes, said Gwen, still laughing. "A rough translation would be "If you want to be a leader, be a bridge." Meaning that if you are a leader, your main goal would be to help others achieve their aims. It's an old Welsh proverb. My nan used to say it a lot".

Jack looked grateful, yet annoyed. If only he HAD asked them. "But what does it mean?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Jack, I just told you …"

"Yeah I know what the sentence means but why is this important?"

Suddenly an alarm sounded through the hub and both members heard Tosh screaming: "Weevil attack … two weevils loose on Corbett Road … that's near the Cardiff university".

And with those words, Jack dropped everything and pushed aside those thoughts for a later, more convenient time.


	6. Chapter 6

note: oooh i adore Eleanor! Loads more to come of her as she plays a crucial role in the plot. Bit of angst here but nothing too bad :)

Please do write in a review, i'd love to know what people think ... or even if people read this thing lol

i don't own torchwood but i do take full credit for Eleanor :)

**Chapter 6: an unexpected guest **

After the weevil attack, Jack entered the hub on his own. He had ordered the team to go home and rest up. What had started as a routine job of catching two loose weevils had turned out to be a real disaster. In course of trying to catch them, the two scared weevils had led them into their lair. Suddenly the team were confronted with ten angry and extremely hungry weevils. Luckily the team had escaped unscaved. That was all down to Jack, who had offered himself up as a midnight snack. The team escaped from the abandoned church where the weevils had set up camp and find a way to get Jack out of there. He was grateful for that as the weevelbite hurt like a bitch. A small price to pay to keep his beloved team safe. The night's escapade had taken it's toll on everyone. Tosh cursed herself for wearing those uncomfortable shoes and nearly broke her ankle whilst trying to help Owen. Owen himself had a few nasty cuts on his back, Gwen was worn out and Ianto had suffered a black eye. Not because a weevil attacked him but because Owen had mistaken him for the weevil. Jack chuckled at the thought of the mishap. He knew Owen would never hear the end of it tomorrow morning.

Jack went up the stairs and into his office. He stripped down to his boxers and looked into the mirror to see the extent of his injuries. _Not that bad considering what had happened, _he thought to himself. _Two bites and some nasty flesh wounds._ He could see his muscles bare on the places where the weevil had clawed it's way into his skin. Luckily he healed fast, very fast and within minutes the flesh wounds were starting to close up. His cell phone rang and as he heard a familiar voice with a distinct Welsh accent, he instantly felt his heart soften.

Ianto's voice sounded tired. "Are you ok? You were very quiet on the way back to the hub".

"Yeah, just tired" Jack responded.

"Want me to come over Jack?"

"No it's okay, you need your rest. Tomorrow's going to be tough". Jack secretly hoped he would insist on coming over. The truth is that he really needed some company. No matter how tough he may appear to be, he was still human. And dying still hurt and was every bit as scary as dying the first time. But unfortunately, Ianto was wiped out and longed for his bed.

"Okay, call if you need me. I'll see you tomorrow love". Jack put down his phone and he could not help feeling a bit depressed because once again he stood there, alone in the dark.

"You should have told him the truth" a voice behind him said.

Jack jumped to his feet and instinctively grabbed his gun and unlocked the safety. He turned around and pointed it directly at the couch where the voice came from. It was dark in the room and the only light in the room was a soft glow from a lit candled on his desk, making it difficult to see who the culprit was.

The stranger moved to the sides of the couch and turned on a little lamp that stood on a dingy bedside table. Jack gasped. "Eleanor? How did you get in here? Why are you here?"

The young girl didn't look frightened of Jack in his boxers with a gun pointing between her eyes.

"Please, put down the gun. I mean you no harm. I just wanted to talk to you without the others". The sound of her voice relaxed jack. He didn't know how she did it but her voice sounded like a whisper of a melody in the wind, sung by a happy little blue bird. He put the safety back but didn't stray too far from his trusty weapon. She may have looked like an innocent girl but just the fact that she has an enticing influence on him made him suspicious.

"How did you get in here' he asked, desperately trying to break the apparent spell he was under.

She laughed.

_That sound_ Jack thought. _It is so familiar. But I've never met this girl until two days ago._ "You haven't changed the entrance code in ages" Eleanor continued.

Jack's eyes could've shot fire. "You know the code?"

"Yes, I do" said the mysterious young lady. "I told you captain, you know me, but just not yet".

"What do you mean by that?" At this time Jack was getting mad. He's had one hell of a day and he just longed it to be over.

"No more riddles, come clean WHO ARE YOU? ". The last words came out stronger than he meant. It seems like she became aware of Jack's growing frustration and she decided to humor him.

"You're right" she said. "Questioned should be answered. But not too many. You're hurt and you need some sleep. What would you like to know?"

Jack was surprised at how sympathetic her voice was. "Who are you?"

"Like I said before, I am Eleanor. I was send here because you might need my help fighting an upcoming enemy. We know each other in the future… to what extent I can't tell you. Timelines and all". She smiled and looked down to her shoes.

"Shit, my manolo Blahnik's are covered in mud" she said with a sad expression on her face. She tried to wipe them clean with a cloth she found on the floor but all was in vain.

"Saving the world from scum is hard on my wardrobe".

Jack was loosing his patience. "Who send you?"

Eleanor hesitated. "I can't really say. But it's an old friend that we have in common. A lonely god in the heart of an oncoming storm". She smiled at the very thought of the man.

She looked up again and saw Jack's face. "Captain, you need to rest. You don't look so good".

Jack was in trouble. His knees were weak and he was trying hard to hang on to his desk. But before he could act, he felt a terrible darkness wash over him and suddenly with a thud he came down to the floor. Limbs without strength, eyes without soul.

"Captain!" Eleanor screamed and rushed over to his side.


	7. Chapter 7

note: hey everyone! Thanks for the review and for adding me to your favorites. It makes it worthwhile knowing that there are people actually reading this!

I actually have a request: i'm not sure if the next chapter is clear enough or just plain confusing. I'm looking for someone to wouldn't mind spending five minutes reading it and giving me some feedback on it. I'm contacted multiple beta-readers but none have returned my email. :( I'd be grateful if one reader could :)

Hope you like it!

disclaimer: don't own Torchwood, just bloody love it!

**Chapter 7: The captain in trouble**

Three hours later, jack revived. He found himself on his couch with a blanket covering his bare chest. He was struggling to remember what happened and suddenly he felt panic rush over him. He shot up but was pulled down quickly by a pair of soft and delicate hands. His head spun wildly and he felt like he was going to pass out again. He took in this familiar scent and heard a voice whisper : "it's okay. I'm here with you, my captain. I won't leave you again". And with these words, jack fell into a state of slumber. Not quite dead, but not quite living.

At around six o'clock in the morning, jack woke up. On the same couch with the same blanket covering him. Eleanor sat on a chair next to the couch.

"Good morning, sweetheart" she softly said as she handed him a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Here drink this, the acid of the orange should kill the remaining poison.

Jack gratefully took the glass. "Poison? I've been poisoned?"

Eleanor smiled apologetic. "Yeah, well not really. The last weevil that bit you … he must've somehow been infected with … ahum… the legionnaires' disease. Last night you lost consciousness because the fever was too high. You couldn't handle it. I cleaned out your wounds with this". She handed him a bottle and Jack eagerly took it.

Eleanor continued: "It's a special blend of herbs. My people use it to kill all kinds of bacteria. Pretty strong stuff and very handy".

She laughed but jack saw a tear run down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

Eleanor quickly wiped the tear of her face. "Oh these are good tears. I'm happy you're fine". Feeling under pressure, she changed the subject. "I'm sorry I've made such a mess".

Jack looked around and saw bloodied bandages, scissors and empty bottles on the floor. Eleanor hastily picked up all the supplies and threw them in a dustbin underneath Jack's desk.

Jack himself was feeling fine. Better than he has in a very long time. He looked at the young girl cleaning up his office and felt warmth wash over him. She went through so much trouble. His thoughts were taking over. _I don't know her and she could've easily started WW3 from the hub but she didn't. She stood by my side and cared for me._ He hadn't felt so loved in a long time. Closest thing to love came when he was alone with Ianto. He didn't really know if it was mere affection, two lonely hearts coming together or something deeper between them. Whatever it was, he didn't want to lose it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a couple of words that enhanced this feeling: "I'm sorry you had to go through that".

Jack smiled. "Don't worry, I've been through worse".

There was no glimmer of humor in her words : "That just makes it worse".

He was genuinely moved by her sincerity and care.

Jack chuckled. "Not too worry, at least I'm well rested now". He was glad to see the young girl's face brighten up. She had regained that shine over her that he had found so fascinating the first time he met her.

The young girl walked towards the door. "I'll leave you alone so you can take a shower and get dressed. I'll just wait downstairs and I'll try find some things to make some breakfast".

Jack nodded. "Thanks, but what if I buy you breakfast? I know this great place on West bute street that makes the best pancakes in Cardiff".

She smiled and gladly accepted his offer. She walked out of the room, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts. Whilst doing his bathroom routines, he couldn't help but let thoughts rush over him. _Christ, I still don't know who she is. Or where she's from. I doubt she's human. Not with her traits. I mustn't leave her alone downstairs for too long. _

He wasn't sure about a lot of things about her but she somehow intrigued him. But that didn't mean that he was glad to know she could easily walk into the hub.

_But she did care for me all night. And she said __that I know her. Grrr, I hate being in the dark and I will be glad to see her out of the hub and out of harms way. At the pancake house she will have to answer my questions. I will get to the bottom of this._

As he left his office, he made a mental note that he should change the entrance code as soon as they got back from breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

note: So basically beta-readers are hard to come by. I still haven't found someone to pre-read it! I've put this up even though i'm not sure it's as good as it could be. If there is any doubt on what Eleanor can do, please do inform me. ;) But please first read on to chapter ten as it is a good chapter to find out what she actually can do :)

And i love the fact that captain jack enjoyes waffles with choccie syrup :P

Still don't own Torchwood ... but i'm working on it. Muhahahahahahahahaha :)

**Chapter 8: A date with the captain**

The man behind the counter opened the door for Jack and Eleanor and as they walked in, he greeted them with a big smile : "Good morning and welcome to Dwayne's Pancake extravaganza!"

A look of shock came over Eleanor. In a grim voice she whispered to jack : "how can anyone be THAT cheerful at this hour?"

The party sat down near the window. Jack loved this place. Not only because it's probably the only decent place that opens at 6.30 but also because it had a great view of the city. It was the perfect place to see the city awaken or to meet your special friend for a secret rendezvous before work. Indeed, he had taken Ianto here on many occasion. After their first sleepover, after a long night's work catching weevils and even on their very first official date. He also took Ianto here after the truth was revealed about Lisa. He distinctively remembered how shaken up Ianto was. It didn't feel right letting him go home like that. He had taken him here and he had hoped to talk to him and sooth him. But instead, that morning, neither of them had spoken a word or even made eye contact. They just ate in silence with a chilling tension between them.

But now he was here with Eleanor. She looked at the menu and wondered what she was going to eat. "What's good here?"

"Waffles", jack replied, "with plenty of chocolate syrup!".

Eleanor gave Jack of look of disgust. "Urgh, you could eat anything at any hour, can't you. But I guess I'll have to trust you if I ever want to get on your Christmas list". She winked at Jack.

Jach chuckled. The owner came up to them with coffee. "Black and strong", he said, "just the way you like it. Will Ianto be joining you this morning as well?".

Jack nearly choked in first sip of his coffee. "No he won't, the lucky bastard is still sleeping!"

Eleanor looked at him carefully and noticed his cheeks taking color. "It is not like you to blush" she said teasingly.

Jack took another sip of his very hot coffee and tried to take the attention of his cheeks by saying: "oh look at the paper, man united seem to have won a match".

Eleanor chuckled at how uncomfortable jack was.

"Right, enough pleasantries" she said. "What would you like to know?"

Jack looked up and was grateful that she had taken the first step. With little hesitation in his voice he addressed Eleanor: "I know you're Eleanor and that you're supposedly here to help me. You seem to know me even though I have no recollection of meeting you but somehow your presence is familiar. How is that?"

Now it was her time to blush. "Sorry, I have that affect on a lot of people".

Jack smiled. "You're not from around here are you?"

"I'm not from Cardiff no …"

Jack coughed … "I meant from planet earth"

Eleanor stared at him for a second. "You're every bit as clever as I remember you to be. No you're right. I'm not. I'm a princess from Venuvia".

"Venuvia? That is a long way from home. You're not even in your constellation! And a princess?" Jack hesitated. "A princess in my presence? Should I bow?"

She laughed and nodded a very strong no.

_That laugh_, jack thought, _it is so familiar. It's feels like an echo of a memory, engraved in the very being of me. _"Why are you so familiar?"

"Like I said, I'm a Venuvian princess". She enjoyed the feeling of having power over the captain. Seeing him squirm like that. Confused and in the dark. _I don't get many chances like that, _she thought. She started talking again and Jack grasped every word falling out of her mouth: "In our culture we believe that people who are close to each other become kindred spirits. Meaning that their souls will recognize each other in any other time or place, regardless of our appearance. It is how loved ones stay together in past and future lives. Our souls are drawn to each other".

She paused. Jack still didn't understand. "But that is your culture. I'm not Venuvian and yet I'm the one feeling it".

She laughed and blurted out some incoherent words. "I…getting there! Hang on! "She pulled herself together again and continued.

"We communicate by emotions. We talk but our main communication is through emotions. When a connection between two kindred spirits is established, I am able to feel your emotions as you are mine. Or at least you will be. You felt familiarity because you felt a connection rebuilding. I was trying to communicate with you in the only way I know how. It isn't quite so strong for you because you aren't Venuvian, you are human. Well or something like that". Having said those words, she carefully took notice of her captains hurt expression.

"That is, according to an ancient legend, the only way to have a pure and unadulterated conversation. No lies, no secrets but pure emotion. That is how I knew you were lying to your friend on the phone. Your words were light-colored but your emotion was dark. You see, whenever I hear words or make a connection to another, I get an idea of what the person is like. It comes to me in a color. That color can change shades going from light to dark, depending on how the person is feeling or what their intentions are BUT the undertone remains the same. Because the undertone represents the core of the other's soul".

"So if I get this straight" , Jack said, "when in contact with a person, you act like an empath meaning you get to feel their emotions. And you can visualize their that through colors. And that is the way your people communicate?"

Eleanor snorted. "Something like that yeah. Every person has their distinct color made up by what they consist of, what they love and desire. And that color can change as our emotions do. That is what I perceive".

Jack was stunned. "Wow, that's a neat trick".

"It is".

Not taking everything for granted, Jack thought he'd try something clever. "So what am I feeling now?"

She was happy he asked. "Apprehension, uncertainty and yet a strange sense of care"_. This is a good way of showing him the truth,_ she thought.

Jack was gob smacked. "You seem to understand me better than I do".

She laughed. "You have no idea".

Jack wanted more. "So what color am I?"

"You're grey". With those words, the table fell silent. Jack looked up and was glad to see the owner bringing then their orders. He carefully took the plate as he contemplated on those words. _Does she know about my brother? What does it mean, being grey?_

She seems to be aware of the sudden change in tension. "Are you OK? I know it's a lot of info to take in".

He brushed off her concerns by saying: "yeah just hungry".

She smiled politely and said: "remember it's useless trying to hide your true feelings from me".

Once again, jack blushed.

She took a bite of her waffle and waited until she had swallowed it to move on. "Is there something else you wanted to know?"

"Yes", said Jack. "Why are you here?"

She cleared her throat and looked serious. "To help you".

Quickly Jack retorted: "Why should I trust you?"

She lowered her voice and bowed her head to be closer to Jack's. "Because If I'm right about the enemy you will face, you're going to need my help to keep hold of what you truly desire".

Jack was a bit cynical and didn't bother hiding it from Eleanor. "And what is that?"

_Shit_ she thought _now he's starting to lose confidence in me._ "I can't tell you that. You need to work that out for yourself."

In an attempt to lighten the mood Eleanor asked Jack a strange question. "So do you still like Glenn miller?"

They ate their breakfast and chatted about every day life. And with every second spent with her, Jack wanted her to be genuine. He liked her but didn't know why. But Jack wouldn't be jack if he didn't trust her yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Meeting the team part 1**

"I can not believe you thought I was a weevil."

Owen had tears running down his cheeks from laughing so much. He clutches his sides, panted heavily and in an attempt to regain his posture he jokingly said: "Oh c'mon ianto it was an honest mistake to make. It was dark, I felt like a bloody punching bag with all them weevils 'aving a go at me. I was trying to defend myself and you got in the way. Besides come oooooonnnnn", Owen started jumping up and down, "the ladies love a guy who looks dangerous. Ya might stand a chance of getting shagged".

Owen turned away from a shocked ianto and walked towards his computer whilst muttering: "God knows you need a good shag".

Tosh heard it and punched him hard on the arm complemented with a very dirty look.

The argument was cut short as the hub was suddenly filled with laughter and giggles. The team members stopped their activities and turned their attention to their leader and his enchanting guest. At the sight of all this attention, the girl stopped laughing and gave Jack a nudge.

Jack cleared his throat and talked with an amused step in his voice: "Right, ladies and gentleman and Owen …I present to you, Eleanor. She is here to help us out for a while, as a favor to me". The girl smiled and greeted everyone.

"Right, where did you pick this one up then?" Owen smirked and figured jack had met another pretty thing and offered to help her out of her misery filled life. _Last thing we need is a stray dog to take care of. Mind you, she must be a dog with a pedigree with her looks._

Jack ignored that comment and went on to say : "Owen, the doctor, Tosh the technician, Ianto is our assistant and the girl is lovely Gwen'.

Gwen looked at her carefully and said: "Aren't you a bit young to be involved in this line of business? I would have thought that a pretty young girl like you would rather be out shopping and having fun".

Eleanor's mouth curled up to a smile and whispered: "I'm not like other girls miss. In fact I'm not even human'.

The rest of the team looked stunned.

"You are an alien?" asked Ianto.

She looked at the stunning man and her eyes twinkled. "Yes I am, I'm Venuvian".

"Venuvian, as in from Venus?" Ianto asked.

"Don't be daft, there are no humanoids on Venus. She's from Venuvia, that's in an entirely different constellation". Jack replied.

Ianto rolls his eyes and muttered: "of course she is, what WAS I thinking!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Meeting the team part 2**

Hours later Eleanor was finding it hard to adapt to the team's work pace. She had forgotten how fast things kept moving at the hub. She still didn't have an idea of what her job at hand was and felt lost in the middle of all the chaos, mostly produced by an excited Owen. Jack had told her to sit tight and when he would need her, he'll tell her. _Welcome to the city of vague _she thought. She walked into the kitchen and found Ianto making some coffee. She stood at the opening and watched him silently. _Would he realize they were close in the future?_ She plucked up the courage to talk to him but her efforts were in vain. Jack's voice sounded through the hub: "Ianto, I need the files on the Rivers case, they're in the archives!"

Ianto rolls his eyes and yelled back: "Be right up there, sir, I just need to bring the team coffee first".

"Ianto" … Jack's voice soon turned threatening … "NOW! Let Eleanor bring round the coffee!"

'I can do it', Eleanor said. "You go and make sure the slave driver is happy. You know, before he chews your head off'.

Ianto looked round and chuckled. "He's not that bad. Just a busy day'. He gave her a little smile and thanked her for taking over. 'If Owen gives you grief, just threaten him that it's decaf". And with his head held high, he walked out of the kitchen.

Eleanor clapped her hands. _Right, coffee and biscuits. Time to really meet the team._

First up was Gwen. "Here's some coffee miss".

"Oh please, Eleanor, call me Gwen". Gwen looked at her with a friendly smile.

_Blue. Rhys. Balance. __Andy. Happy. Wedding. Hope. Human. Excitement. Mediator. Jack. Love. Familiar. _

Next up was Owen. "Hi doctor, care for a refill?"

"Ah thanks love, you're a godsend!"

_Purple. Family. __Katie. Medicine. Sarcasm. Pain. Oxford. Diane. Lost. Weevil. Not familiar._

Next to Owen, Tosh was busy at a new project. "Coffee miss?"

Tosh gladly accepted the coffee. 'Thanks. This project is giving me a headache".

_Green. Mother. Lonely. Tommy. Grounded. Earth. Owen. __Oh tosh you poor thing. Not familiar. _

Last but not least, her two favorite men. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. When she came in, she found Ianto and Jack discussing the case Ianto had brought up.

"Hello captain".

'Hi Elly, can I call you elly?"Jack asked nervously.

"I'd prefer Eleanor, Captain". She smiled.

_Grey. Death. Estelle. Wrong. Justice. Doctor. Impossible. Love. Ianto. Hero. Torchwood. Tardis. Rose. __Martha. Familiar. Too much. Too close. _

Eleanor tried her hardest to pull away from him. _My god, all those feelings. All that darkness. All that pain. But also hope and love and a certain flair for life._ With difficulty she managed to shut herself off from him. She had forgotten how complex her captain was.

Eleanor became painfully aware of Ianto looking at her. He had observed her carefully and she was worried that he might notice what she was doing. Quickly she turned around and handed over a coffee cup to Ianto. "Here you go, Mister Jones".

"You've brought me coffee? And please it's just Ianto".

_Burgundy. Chocolate. Love. Father. Burning. Coffee. Pain. Ja__ck. Lisa. Fire. London. Oh god Ianto what have you been through? You poor sod. Familiar._

"I did, Ianto. Why is that so strange?"

"No one ever brings me coffee. Thanks'. Contrary to what she expected, Ianto's voice wasn't bitter or sad but it was surprised. He smiled at her and she could feel he was feeling content and understood.

Ianto turned his attention to Jack. "I'll try to find the other files, sir".

He got up and left the room. _Back to the archives_.

Jack went over the couch and sat there, holding his coffee and taking in the sweet smell. He turned sideways and faced Eleanor. "So, what's his color? I know you tried to do me. I felt you. So I guess you did Ianto as well".

Eleanor laughed. She was starting to feel like a school girl trying to get info on her best friend's love interest. "He's a deep burgundy. A deep red that shines with a rare intensity of the sun. He reminds me of a vintage Merlot. Love, pain. A girl named Lisa shattered his world. And you".

"Me?" Jack tried to say as cool as he could. _In vain_, Eleanor thought, _it's so very obvious that he's nervous._

"Yes, you". She gave him a meaningful look and much to jack's regret she announced that she would be heading downstairs to clear up the kitchen as Ianto was busy.

She saw the disappointment on his face and as she walked out of his office she softly but clearly said the following words: "don't worry, my captain".


	11. Chapter 11

note: the next two chapters a whoooooolllllleeee lot bigger than usual but i could not find a way to split them up.

Owen fans ... don't be mad!

Janto fans ... fluff overload!

I'm glad to say that the whole story is written. Done. Wahoo!

Disclaimer: do not own Torchwood but i am having fun playing with them :)

**Chapter 11: Two brothers fall out**

Jack and Ianto stood in the kitchen. Ianto was telling Jack a childhood story about him and his father going to the park on a sunny Sunday. Just the two of them and the dog.

"His name was Wally. My god, how I loved that dog. He used to sleep by my bedside. Every single night and this one day, we went to the park just me and dad, plus Wally of course …"

Jack loved it when Ianto felt like telling stories. No one could tell one like him. He didn't just tell them but he acted them out with all sorts of movement and very often he'd result to using props to get his point across. He loved spending time with Ianto when he was that relaxed. He could be a bit uptight but when he let his guard down, he was willing to share anything with Jack. And on a rare occasion like this he got to see that side of Ianto at the hub, and not only in the privacy of Ianto's apartment. They were having such a good time … just hanging out by the coffee machine, sharing stories and laughing. For Jack, moments like this lifted a huge weight of his shoulders. He knew that he had hurt the young man by leaving and when he came back, he wasn't too surprised to feel that there was a distance between the two. _Who can blame him_**, **he thought, _in his eyes I must've been such a jerk. Leaving like that. No wonder he's afraid of getting close to me again. _ Sure, there had been exchanges of gratitude and care between them but Jack felt that Ianto was holding back. But in the following weeks he had noticed it was getting better. Slowly, he seemed to be regaining Ianto's trust and with that gain, he started losing the guilt of leaving him behind. With moment like this when it's just him and Ianto doing trivial things like telling stories, having breakfast, walking down the pier … just normal everyday things the memory of the master slowly became to fade. He felt like his life was finally getting back on track. That he could finally let go of what happened. That is of course until the night came and brought it's demons along.

Jack felt overwhelmed by the affection he felt for the younger man. It must have shown on his face because suddenly Ianto stopped talking and stared at his older lover.

"What", asked Ianto sheepishly.

"Nothing", said Jack. "I just like hearing you talk". He closed in on Ianto and gave him a small but tender kiss on his forehead and caressed his face.

Just as this sweet and intimate moment happened, Owen walked through the door. They both turned around and felt like they had been busted by their parents.

"Right", said Ianto, "I better get back to the tourist office. Still have a job to do". He fled the scene and he was never so happy to leave behind such an awkward silence. He had caught a glance of Owen's face and Ianto knew he had to get out of there. He knew that look. It's the same look he has whenever Ianto gets his pizza orders wrong.

Owen was left behind with a flustered captain. As everyone on the team knew, Owen wasn't one to hold back and Jack had praised him for it. But unfortunately sensitivity was not one of the doctor's best traits.

"Throttling the staff again, Jack?"

Jack knew what was coming "No. Well yeah. But it's different".

Owen looked confused. "You're not making any sense, Harkness".

"Yeah, a lot of things seem that way". Jack made an attempt to leave but Owen stopped him.

He stood in front of the doorway, making it hard not to be confronted by an icy stare.

Owen was losing his patience very quickly and with Owen, that is never a good sign. Owen remembered one night. Two weeks after Jack left he got a phone call from the local police department informing him that one of his staff was arrested for public disturbance. He figured that Gwen and Rhys had gotten into a public fight but he never thought to find a drunken Ianto behind bars with ink on his fingertips. That night, he took Ianto back to his apartment and realized that the tea-boy he knew was in bad shape. He hadn't mentioned this to the other members and he hadn't said anything else about it, but since then he had watched Ianto like a hawk. _I do not want another Cyber girlfriend moment on my hands_, he thought, desperately trying to convince himself that it was self-preservation he was feeling and not by any chance care, loyalty or, dare he think it, love."Jack, he's been through hell the last year. I don't need to remind you. Lisa, the cannibals, you leaving".

Jack was deeply offended by the hidden message of that comment. "Meaning, Owen?".

Owen noticed his boss getting slightly twitchy. He rolled his eyes and couldn't help himself from blurting out : "That he doesn't need any more heart ache".

Jack tried to convince himself that that sentence didn't hurt. "Why would you say that?".

Owen raised his hands as if he was about to smack Jack across the face.

"Oh come on Jack! Knowing you, that was not a harmless kiss on the cheeks".

Deeply offended, Jack managed to utter a few words. "I'm sorry but I don't think that it concerns you".

Owen started to raise his voice and it was apparent that he had been meaning to tell the captain a thing or two. "Yes it does, Jack. It's what you do, Jack. You sweep people of their feet, charm the pants off them and cast them aside when you're done! And by god Like hell that I'm going to be the one picking up the pieces again!"

Now it was Jack's turn to raise his voice. "Are you suggesting that I might be using Ianto for my personal pleasure and manipulating him to do as I please?".

_Oh for fuck's sake, _Owen thought_, now he's acting like he's the freaking virgin Mary. "_No, I'm suggesting you're being a right prick. Someone's going to get hurt and it won't be you".

Jack became fully aware of the sudden rise in his blood pressure. "Owen, you're overstepping the boundaries with this. You don't even know how serious this is."

Owen rolled his eyes and took a step back. "Serious? Oh please jack, you and the tea-boy? Don't be fucking ridiculous".

Jack was starting to get angry and yet also confused. "Why would it be?".

Owen was surprised that his boss had lowered his voice and noticed vulnaribility in his mentor but he wasn't letting him get away with it. "Because what the fuck do you know about love? !".

That sentence came like a right punch in the gut and Jack truly felt awful. "That's a bit rich coming from you".

Owen snorted. "Well yeah, at least I make my feelings clear before getting into something. You're wrong, Jack".

Jack flinched at those words.

"You're impossible".

Another flinch.

Jack had heard enough. "Why is it so hard to believe that whatever might be going on between us is real?".

Owen took a dishcloth and started twisting it. "Like I said before, you and the fucking tea-boy?". He threw away the towel and it nearly hit the pile of dirty dishes on the sink.

_No_, Jack thought, _He is not going to go there._ "In case you haven't noticed Owen, Ianto hasn't been "just the tea-boy" for a while. He's the smartest member of the team and he keeps this place up and running. Without him, there would be no torchwood like we know it".

Owen gave Jack a very dirty look. "Oooooh, he becomes your part time shag and suddenly he outranks everyone!".

Jack was shocked and felt the need to defend Ianto. "Don't call him a part time shag".

At this moment Owen was just laughing at jack. "Oh next thing you're going to tell me you love him? Please, Harkness. You're not even human enough to love. Do I need to remind you of his words? 'One day, I'll have the chance to save you and I'll watch you die'. Remember that jack? 20 minutes later you instructed us to pump bullets into his lover and now you're telling me that captain bloody jack Harkness can feel anything for the tea-boy?! The traitor? How about when you so kindly left? Did you think about him then? Or even us? No! Of course you didn't. Because Captain Jack bloody Harkness only gives a damn about Captain bloody Harkness. You wouldn't know humanity if it shat on your precious military coat!"

Jack lowered his voice : "Go to hell Owen!"

That was the last drop for Owen. He couldn't contain his anger any more. He picked up a cup that was left on the table and threw it right over Jack's head. "Probably, but not now captain. You can go and just fuck yourself. And please, do use a mirror to help you come!".

With those words he left Jack behind, slammed the door behind him and left the hub.

Jack felt like he's been hit in the face. He'd never saw this coming. Owen had always spoken his mind and that caused arguments between the pair. But never has there been such a lack of respect between them. Tosh and Gwen both came to see what had happened. They had heard the screaming and the mention of Ianto but didn't want to intrude until it was over. They entered the kitchen and found Jack just standing there, trying to hold back the tears.

Gwen approached Jack and spoke with a soft and empathic voice: "Are you ok? What happened?".

Jack snapped out of the trance and regained his posture.

"Yes, Owen just went mental on me because he found out that I'm seeing Ianto. I guess now you two know as well. And that is fine. And obviously, he doesn't approve. The cat's out of the bag now. I'll be in my quarters and don't disturb me unless it's earth shattering important. If Owen comes back, tell him to do a city wide scan on alien technology and email me the results on his desk. You all can leave when you're done with the current tasks."

He walked up to his office and that was the last the girls had seen him that day.

Eleanor was busy clearing up the archives and she hadn't heard the argument. But she could clearly feel that something was amiss. It was clear to her that Jack needed to be alone. But after a 40 something minutes she realized enough was enough. She walked up to the tourist desk and summoned Ianto.

"Go to the captain, he needs you".

Ianto was the last one in the hub. Tosh and Gwen had left and Owen didn't bother to come back after the spat. Eleanor assured Ianto she would leave and lock up. He didn't know why he trusted her but he did. And jack needed him.

He walked up to the office and didn't even knock. It was dark but he could make out a figure on the couch.

He heard a soft voice whisper. "Ianto, I'm glad you're here".

He turned a small light on, giving barely enough light for him to make out Jack's face. He was starting to get worried as this wasn't normal behavior from the big and strong captain he had learn to love. "Jack, what's wrong?"

He could clearly see that Jack's been crying. He sat down next to him and brushed his hair back from his face.

"Your eyes are all red and puffy".

He hugged the captain until the sobs diminished. Slowly, he rocked Jack back and forwards and when his lover had calmed down, he got up and gently pushed jack down on the couch. "Just sleep for a while, love".

He covered jack with a blanket and gave him a small kiss on his forehead, just like Jack had done an hour ago. Ianto turned to lights off and wanted to leave the captain in peace before a weak voice made his knees buckle. "Please stay".

He had never heard his friend that weak. The strong and always cheerful leader sounded like a little child, lost, hurt and afraid.

"Not to worry, my love".

He went back to the couch, encouraging jack to make room for him. He sat next to him and held jack beside him.

"Put your head on my lap and try to get some sleep".

And with the rhythmic feel of Ianto's fingers through his hair, Jack managed to sink into a light sleep. Owen's words were never far away but the sweet scent of his lover calmed him just enough to get through it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: ****The repercussion**

Both men slept on the couch somewhat rather uncomfortable but content to be in each others presence. They were woken up by familiar sounds of the hub. Tosh had turned on the lights and computers which resulted in a low frequency buzzing sound. Ianto opened his eyes and quickly remembered where he was. He looked down at his lap and smiled as he was a sleeping Jack. The girls had quickly informed him of what happened before they left but Jack hadn't said a word about the argument he had with Owen. He just held him as tightly as he could. Like clockwork, jack awakened as well. He shot up and was happy to see that Ianto was still there. He was worried that he might have been scared away by the heaviness of the night before. Ianto was the first to speak.

"Good morning love, you feeling better?"

Jack replied in his usual cheerful manner. "Yeah loads".

Jack got up and he strongly avoided eye contact. Ianto noticed this and wasn't going to let him do this. He wouldn't let Jack back away again. Not now when they had been so close again. He walked over to him and hugged him.

To Ianto's surprise Jack was willing to be honest with him. "I'm sorry Ianto".

"What For?" asked Ianto as he gently caressed Jack's hand.

_Why is this so difficult_ jack thought. He took a deep breath and with a clear low voice he whispered : "Burdening you with my shit".

Ianto anticipated this response but nothing had prepared him for the lost voice jack had regressed to. "Jack, you're always looking out for us. You saved Tosh from the alien girlfriend, Gwen from her lousy and boring life as a PC, Owen from the weevil cage and god knows you've saved me after Lisa. No one else did. Not even my family. But you... you took me in, held me as I cried, drove me home when I was too pissed to drive myself… You do all this stuff for us. And I'm not even talking about saving the world on many occasions. But just us, you help us with all our shit. You are our leader but also our friend. You help us achieve what we need. But who's going to help you? In case you forgot, you're human Jack. And you still need someone. Would you please give me the honor and privilege of being there for you?"

Jack was stunned by these kind and tender words. It was exactly what he needed to hear.

Jack was resisting the urge to break down again. "Owen said that I was using you. And that I wouldn't be able to love because … well basically because I'm a monster".

Ianto cursed Owen for opening his big mouth. "Owen doesn't know anything about us Jack. Only you and I do".

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Ianto chuckled and said: "And if you are a monster, then you're probably the cookie monster by the way you scoff down your choccy chip biscuits. Don't let anyone think you're a bad person. I'm so proud of the person you are today. Now, shower then pancakes!"

Jack looked up and was grateful to see Ianto grinning. He was also grateful that Ianto was willing to take the lead.

Ianto noticed that his clothes didn't smell that fresh anymore and he started thinking of alternatives. "I'll go see if I have some spare clothing".

"You can borrow some jeans and t-shirts from my closet Yan".

Ianto gave him a quick peck on the cheek and replied: Awesome.

With that word he exited the room. Jack felt like the weight of the world had lifted of his shoulders. Whatever the rest thought, at least Ianto was standing by his side. And that is all he ever wanted.

Ianto walked downstairs and saw the team was already working. He greeted the girls and walked over to Gwen. "Hey Ianto. Is everything ok after yesterday?"

_Oh Gwen_, he thought, _if only you knew._

"No, but I'm making it right. At least I'm trying to. Whatever Owen said, it shook Jack pretty bad. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find that twat and kick the shit out of him".

"Wait", said Gwen. "Just so you know, I am happy for you and Jack". Tosh nodded in her typical understanding manner.

Ianto smiled. That is all he ever wanted. To be content that everyone knew.

Owen was trying to figure out how that bloody coffee machine worked when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He looked around and saw an upset Ianto staring back at him.

"Ianto mate, look I'm sorry if I've cocked things up but …"

"Save it, Owen. I don't know what you said exactly yet but I know why. You're just looking out for me. But next time you feel you have the right to open your gob about things that you can't possibly comprehend, keep it to yourself. I'm perfectly capable to fend for myself. And if you're having troubles with keeping your opinions and emotions in check, do as I do and write it down in a diary. Oh for fuck's sake Owen, I gave you the benefit of the doubt with the whole Diane thing. Can't you do the same for me and Jack? I know it's weird with him being the boss and all but he's done so much for us. Can't you go easy on him?"

Ianto didn't sound threatening but rather stern and his face revealed that he was angry with the Londoner. Owen was surprised at how strong he appeared. He had never taken him on like that on a personal matter. Most interaction between the two were formal and competitive by nature with the exception of that drunken night.

"Sorry, Ianto".

Ianto was glad that Owen was acting like a human being for once. "It's not me you need to apologise to. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a breakfast date".

Owen saw Jack coming down the stairs and by the dirty look Jack gave him, Owen knew that he was far from off the hook. _Christ_, he thought, _I'll be on Weevil duty for a looong time_.


	13. Chapter 13

note: a shorter chapter but still an effective one! Thanks so much for the reviews and please don't be shy to voice your opinion. Even if it's bad!

disclaimer: don't own torchwood.

**Chapter 13: The enemy awakens **

After a lovely breakfast, Ianto and Jack returned to the hub, somewhat against their will.

Jack sighted. "I wish we could have the day off. Just off to the beach. Like normal people, like a normal couple".

"Maybe we can", replied Ianto, still smiling at hearing Jack say the word "couple". "If there isn't a lot to do, then we could have a day off. Maybe not the beach but perhaps away from the city'.

Jack smiled hopefully but there was a trace of disbelief in his eyes. Bitterly he added : "I'm sure Owen wouldn't mind covering for us". Jack growled and as they walked towards the Roahl Dahl Plass, Ianto grabbed his partner into a tight embrace.

As they ascended down the hub on the invisible elevator, the only person they noticed was Tosh. She looked at the pair coming in and smiled fondly.

"Good to have you two back. I was getting lonely. Gwen and Owen are off Weevil hunting. Ianto, do you mind helping me with a bug in the system?".

"Sure", said Ianto rather gloomy. He glanced at Jack and they both thought the same thing.

A day out in the country will be for another day.

Whist looking through the archive for a specific file, Jack had troubles letting go of a particular thing Ianto said. "You are our leader but also our friend. You help us achieve what we need. But who's going to help you?"

The words had sounded so friendly and gave him his much needed comfort but that is not the reason he hadn't stopped thinking about it. Suddenly the fog cleared and he remembered why it was so important: "_A fo ben, bid bont._". He gasped.

Franticly he searched the file he needed and ran back to the remaining members. "Has anyone seen Eleanor?"

Tosh replied with a quick "no" but Ianto's face drained of color as he suddenly remembered he might have done something incredibly stupid. "Erm … She must be here because erm well she closed down the hub last night".

Jack had never felt the blood rush to his head so fast before. He tried to stay calm and talk with a gentle tone: "Come again?"

_Oh god_, thought Ianto, _how could I possibly be that stupid_. He plucked up the courage to explain what happened: "Yeah, she came up to me last night saying that erm you needed me for something. And she said that I shouldn't worry about the hub and that she would lock up after everyone left".

As Jack walked towards Ianto, he spoke with annoyance and anger: "You let an absolute stranger close down? Have you gone mad?"

But with a more collected and calmer voice he added: "Why did you let her? You've only met her one day and yet you trust her with our security? That doesn't sound like you".

Ianto ponders : _it wasn't like me at all. And somehow I did trust her_.

"It isn't. But somehow she feels familiar, like I've trusted her before and like she's a part of us". Jack nodded in cautious agreement.

Tosh didn't understand what was going on and wasn't too shy of letting them know. "Ianto, are you crazy? You let a stranger close up? She could've done you don't know what from here!"

Jack looked shocked at her outburst and with a voice of concern he quietly whispered: "You don't feel like that about her?"

"Of course not!" Tosh belted out.

Jack was getting worried. "But where is she?"

A voice behind them suddenly spoke. "I'm here".

They turned around and simultaneously gasped. They were not prepared to see the enchanting girl in such a horrific state.


	14. Chapter 14

note: this is when things start to heat up. I figured it's time that the plot begins to unfold itself. Hope you like it. And yes i am very evil to leave you with such a cliffhanger :P

Review please!

disclaimer: don't own Torchwood.

**Chapter 14: A**** damsel in distress**

Eleanor stood there in her beautiful pink dress with yellow daisies in her hair. The magic of her appearance was lost because her dress, her arms, legs and face were covered in blood. She was badly beaten: her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, arms scratched, her lip split and her legs bruised. She ran her fingers through her hair and when she dropped her hand to her side, blood dripped from her slender fingers to the floor. The head wound was throbbing so badly her vision was blurred and she had to slur her words. Jack rushed to her side and managed to catch her in time as she collapsed in his arms. She used her last strength to mutter a few words: "Thank you, my captain".

Suddenly her vision became cloudy and then all she saw was a black veil surrounding her. She had passed out in the arms of her captain. Jack hurried her up to the autopsy room and ordered Ianto to call in Owen.

Jack, Ianto and Tosh sought franticly for bandages to stop the bleeding. Luckily, the wound wasn't too deep but she was still losing a lot of blood.

Jack cursed. "Where the hell is Owen when you need him?"

'I'm here Jack". Owen ran into the autopsy room and quickly started the medical check. Owen was thinking out loud: "Strong heartbeat, good breath sounds, No broken ribs. My god, did she take on an army of weevils by herself?"

Jack was losing his patience. "The head wound Owen!"

Owen checked the wound and was relieved. "It needs stitching but it isn't too deep. She's badly beaten up but no vital organs seem in danger. I'll make a scan to confirm". Owen smiled: "She should be fine. Ianto, could you please prepare the suture kit whilst I aneastitise her?"

Owen glanced at Jack and saw his mentor being torn apart by horror and guilt. "Jack, I'm doing my best to help her".

His trembling voice answered: "I know".

Jack was relieved but he couldn't help but think thought of gloom. _She will be fine. For now. Who did this to her? _

As predicted, the scan showed no traces of internal bleeding. Owen rushed to Jack's office and found him walking franticly back and forward.

"You will wear out the carpet if you keep doing that".

Jack stopped and turned so he was facing Owen. "How is she?"

Owen grunted. "She's a strong girl. She's badly beaten but nothing about her injuries are serious. It's like she was hurt just enough to be in pain, but not to threaten her health in the long run".

Jack walked over to the couch and nonchalantly sat down. "Thank fuck for that".

A new but familiar voice spoke in his typical deadpan tone : "I don't think fuck had anything to do with it".

Ianto stood in the doorway holding out a plate with two steaming hot cups of coffee on it. He held out one for Owen and walked over to Jack to hand him his favorite cup with the words "boss of the year" written on it. As Jack took the cup, Ianto brushed his hand over jack's forearm and carefully squeezed Jack's hand in a sign of support. It only lasted for two seconds but it was enough to make Owen realize that he was a witness of a tender gesture exchanged between the men.

As Ianto left the room, Owen nodded at Ianto.

Once alone, Owen knew that this was a good moment to apologize. "Look, about before. You were right, I was out of line. What you and Ianto do is none of my business".

Jack waited a moment before replying. Not long, just enough to glance at Owen and smirk. _He never is very good at an apology. _

"Thank you. Owen, I need you to know that …"

Jack was interrupted by Gwen storming into his office. Her voice sounded nervous as she said: "She's awake".

The trio ran downstairs and hurried into the autopsy room to find Eleanor awake, sitting up and chatting away at Tosh. The moment she saw everyone was present, she stopped her conversation. Her voice was clear and strong and her face was serious.

"We need to talk in private".

Much to everyone's surprise these words were not directed at Jack. Her eyes were staring at someone in the far back of the room, right behind Owen. Everyone turned their attention to a stunned Ianto. "Me?" He asked, not believing that he was the one to hear her story first.

"Yes, you Ianto. I need you". Eleanor's voice lightened and her face lit up as well. _It is so like Ianto to underestimate himself. He always gets pissed off when others do it but he doesn't even realize that he cuts himself short. _"Jack, can we use your office?"

"Yeah, why not", he replied but could not hide a hurt expression on his face.

Once in the office, Eleanor sat down on Jack's luxurious couch. Ianto sat in a chair facing the her. He looked over at the chair behind the desk and wished Jack was present.

Eleanor started talking. "I've always loved this couch".

"Why do you always say stuff like that? None of us know you but you seem to know us and everything about the hub". With a slightly bitter tone he added: "More than me".

Eleanor smiled at this remark and added: "I think you know Ianto. But you won't recognize it as a possibility. Don't you feel like you know me?"

Ianto promptly looked up. "Yeah, I did say. Tosh thought I was going crazy when I mentioned it to her". A little smile crept on his face.

Eleanor's face suddenly turned dark. There is a reason why she doesn't recognize me. Her thoughts dwelled on her last words. _Shit, I can't reveal anything important. I have to be careful. _She continued: "I'm not just from another planet. But also from another time".

Ianto gulped. "The future?"

"Yes, I will have a role to play at Torchwood".

Ianto's eyes widened. He felt like the sky clearing and his thoughts became brighter. "That explains your knowledge. And why we kind of trust you without reason".

"Anyway", she continued, "any chance of you taking a few days off?"

Ianto looked at her: "no, why?"

"Because my sister, Melantha, might be interested in you. And if she succeeds in luring you to her side, everyone you love will die. And you … you won't even care".


	15. Chapter 15

note: Eleanor is going to share one part of her plan with Ianto. Things are starting to heat up :)

Review please!

disclaimer: me no own Torchwood!

**Chapter 15: The enemy is revealed **

The silence lasted a few minutes. Ianto just looked at Eleanor, not believing a word she said.

Suddenly, Ianto got up and started pacing. He was afraid to ask the question.

"I would never hurt any of them". He said those words louder than he meant and he noticed that Owen turned to see what was going on in that office.

"I know Ianto. I know". Eleanor could see tears building up in those blue eyes she had grown to love.

Not much calmer Ianto added: "What's so special about me? Why is she after me?".

Eleanor laughed. "I don't know, let's ask Jack why you are important?! Look, Ianto, if one would want to bring this place down, which member is the most vital to overcome?"

Ianto didn't even had to think about this. "Jack".

"What is the best way to lure him out?"

Ianto gasped. By taking one of us hostage he said, not willing to admit to himself that 'one of us' could be reduced to him alone.

Eleanor smiled at his wit. "True but only one member of this team can make him do stupid things in order to save them. And yet that is not the reason why she's after you. I don't think she even knows about you and the captain".

Her face got darker as she said the next words: "I hope she doesn't".

She walked towards Ianto, knelt by his side and grabbed his hand. She looked at his pained face and continued her story. "But Ianto, don't you see? You know everything there is to know about this place. If she gets to you, she'd know everything. Passwords, entrance codes, the way everything works and above all, how to work Jack". She finished that sentence with a smile.

"I wanted to speak to you first because I need you to understand. You're not that guy anymore. You're not just the assistant, not just the tea-boy. You're not that lost boy who hid his girlfriend in the basement". At the sound of those words Ianto's face twitched to reveal a deeply hurt expression.

Eleanor recognized that look too well but wasn't going to dwell on it. She touched his cheek with an open palm and continued: "You are the foundation of this place".

Ianto felt his mouth becoming as dry as cork. He had a hard time swallowing and felt his heart violently beating in his throat. "No, I don't. I'm just … me".

Eleanor disregarded that comment and in a much lower and severe voice she said: "And another thing. When I said everyone will die, I meant it. It also includes Jack. And she has worked out way to make sure that this time he'll stay that way".

Ianto face turned into a mask of shock and horror. "No, it can't be. I don't believe you. Besides I would never tell the enemy our secrets. And I would never ever hurt them".

Eleanor knew what she had to do. With a low and soft voice she said: "I can show you".

"Show me?"

"Yes. Remember when we first met … I told you I was a princess. I didn't lie, I am a princess. But it doesn't mean the same thing on my planet. A princess is a girl who has inherited an ability. An ability to see the past, present and future. That's why I wear gloves all the time. If I touch a person's hand, I'll see them. What they were, are, will be or could be. And I can show you. Put your hands on mine …"

Ianto obeyed. He didn't really believe the things she said and thought she had gone bonkers but the moment their hands made contact he was dragged into a vortex of memories, emotions and images.

_ A high voice cackled. Ianto looked around and saw Eleanor talking to another girl dressed in black. Eleanor pleaded: "no, not him!" The other girl laughed. Her voice sounded nothing like Eleanor's. It was hard as steel and cold as ice. The very sound of it made Ianto chill. Melantha raised her hand and revealed a gun. One gunshot and in the distant he heard a familiar voice scream in agony. Suddenly the image went foggy and he found himself in the hub. For a moment he thought that he was back on the couch with Eleanor. But instead of seeing her soothing face, he saw a trail of blood leading down the stairs to the autopsy room. He walked down the stairs and found Gwen on the floor. He hurried to her aid and as he gripped her body he saw the lifeless face of her colleague. Her bloodshot eyes were frozen open with an intense stare of fright. Around her neck were two bloodied hand prints. Ianto backed off as he didn't want to believe what he saw. He got up and shouted for Tosh and Owen. But as he turned around he saw Owen by his desk with a bullet hole between his glazed eyes and two in the chest. "No! Not you as well". He ran up to him and it was just then that he noticed a hand in Owen's. He looked down a saw a pool of dried blood. And in the midst of it, Tosh lay beside Owen, clutching his hand and looking as lifeless as the others. Ianto cried. And he shouted for Jack. "Where is he?!" An eerie voice beside him said: "Oh don't worry, we'll get him soon enough". The girl in black walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Ianto looked down and tears were streaming down his eyes as he noticed a gun in his bloodied hand. _

Eleanor saw the pain in her friend and decided he had seen enough. She let go of his hand and with that gesture Ianto came back to this reality.

"Fuck. Oh god. When was that? I was the one … oh god. How could I? They mean everything to me".

'Ianto … take a deep breathe and sit down. You haven't done anything. You're here. We can change this. And you might need this". Eleanor handed him a bucket.

Ianto looked confused. "Why would I need … " he didn't get the chance to finish the sentence and he felt sickness overwhelming him.

"Yeah sorry about that. It always messes humans up".

Ianto sat on the couch and stared at Jack's desk. He'd been doing that for ten minutes until Eleanor broke the silence. "We can stop it from happening".

Ianto looked up and with a steady and decisive voice he said: "what can I do?"

I have a plan, but it has to stay between you and me, Ianto. No one can know about this.

Ianto nodded as he muttered "My lips are sealed".

Eleanor handed Ianto a silver bracelet surrounded my emerald green stones and weird letters written around the stones. Ianto took the bracelet and he was surprised at how light it felt. He was examining the wondrous shine coming from it when Eleanor asked him to put it on. He did and he jumped out oh his chair as he realized that the bracelet had been sucked into his skin, leaving only three emerald green dots behind on his wrist.

Eleanor smiled as he watched the man's face turn from curiosity to horror.

Suddenly Eleanor's voice resounded in Ianto's head. _"__**can you hear me Ianto?**__"_

A startled Ianto answered in high pitched voice: "how are you talking to me?"

Eleanor laughed. "It's a piece of ancient jewelry that belonged to one of the elders from Venuvia. Each of them had a bracelet like that. You see the bracelet enables telepathy through those who wear one". She held up her hand and showed Ianto three little dots on her wrist. "These are a family heirloom thought to be lost. Unfortunately, one of the elders had matching necklace made. Because the stone was made out of the tears of a unicorn, it has the ability to soak up any ability and enhance it's powers".

"That's what your sister had in the vision" Ianto said with a sad smile. "why are you giving this to me?"

Eleanor sighted heavily. "Because if I'm right, she is going to come after you. And this way we'll be in touch and I can guide you. I'm not ready to let you go, not now that I've found you again" she said with a mysterious voice, remembering the last time they were in battle.

"how do I use it?"

You think the words 'initiate contact' and it well … initiates contact. Try it.

Before Eleanor could instruct him any further, she heard a familiar voice say _**if this is an heirloom then you're related to the elders. Doesn't that technically still make you a princess?**_ Eleanor looked up and saw Ianto grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok time to talk to the others. And Ianto … this is a very powerful bracelet, not only is it a device to use telepathy, but it also can also grant you momentarily access to someone's soul. Don't use it unless you have to. Mighty men have falling trap to it's power".

Quickly she added: "And I'm sorry Ianto, you can't tell Jack. He'll never let you do it".

"Is this going to help me … not …"

"Go all homicidal? I believe it will". Her voice said one thing but her face showed doubts.

He watched Eleanor walk past him to the office door. She walked out and a minute later she entered the room again but this time the team quickly followed. Jack saw the anguish on Ianto's face and his heart broke. He walked over to him and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. Ianto looked up into the eyes of his boss and let the affection wash over him. He felt so grateful that he was there. _My hero. _

Eleanor was the first to speak. "Right, time to come clean".


	16. Chapter 16

note: Eleanor comes clean ... but is she telling the team everything? Read on to find out :) The last bit ... i truly love!

Again, don't be shy to review!

disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood and in the last bit i use Darren Hayes' lyrics of his wonderful song "Touch". If you've ever heard that song, i'm sure you'll agree with me if i say that it could be a perfect testament of the janto hotness :P

**Chapter 16: The truth about Eleanor**

"Way back home, I grew up in an institute that specializes training young girls into warriors. My sister and I were enrolled there starting from the age of five. We stayed for many years and we were the top of the class. On our twelfth birthday we had our final test. If we succeeded, we were suppose to move on with our education. But if we didn't … well let's just say that failure is not an option. The task was to look into the eye of Venuvia … it is literally an eye with twirling hole in the middle. If you look into it, you can see and feel everyone on the planet. Their fears, desires, hopes and dreams. Their anger. It's suppose to be a right of passage. Going from child to warrior. I remember looking into it and being overwhelmed. My head was rushing and about to burst. All these feelings and the sense of ambiguity were tearing me apart. Suddenly I heard one voice… it was just a whisper but somehow it was louder than all others. It said the words that completely changed my life: you are the chosen one. Those words scared me because I instinctively knew what they meant. I looked away from the eye and I found myself 5 feet off the floor floating above it radiating a shining bright light from the very core of me. My master bowed down for me and while he looked at me, I saw so much pride in his eyes. I came down and my master said that he found a name for me. Eleanor".

Jack chuckled. "That's ancient Greek for shining light".

"It is" said Eleanor, impressed by jack's knowledge.

Owen looked like he was lost in his thoughts until he looked up and addressed Eleanor. "But what were you chosen for?"

"To save the universe from oblivion".

"Right", said Owen, "no pressure there then".

Eleanor laughed but soon continued her story. "From that day on everything changed. I had to leave my planet because I was not safe there. The big bad was hiding there as well but no one knew who it was, what was going to happen or even when for that matters. If the big bad discovered who I was, he or she would most definitely try to take me out before my training was done. My safe haven became earth. Years I've searched for answers. Until one faithful day ten years from now, my enemy confronted me. They came so fast and I didn't have much time to react. They came, burnt the earth, and boiled every inch of water. Every living thing meaning every human, animal, plant … any life form at all had been slaughtered. But all in the meanwhile, the enemy never revealed their identity. I barely escaped … I got to ride along with someone who had tried to save this planet but for once failed".

She cleared her throat. She had been so focused on getting into Torchwood but she had no time to dwell on those memories.

"I came back to this time to correct this mistake. I need to put it right. And this afternoon, my questions were resolved. My sister called me up. I was so happy to hear from her because it had been so long since I last saw her. I didn't even know she was on earth! But she had changed… When she came near me all I saw and felt was black. Black as death. It is then that I realized what had happened. She looked into the eye and had lost her innocence. She became hungry for power. Hungry for vengeance. She never did forgive me for leaving, for trying to be better. For being the chosen one. As you all saw, the meeting didn't go too well".

"She's the big bad isn't she". Tosh said.

"Yes she is".

"It's kind of ironic isn't it". Owen said. "I mean this eye thing made you the chosen one but only to create the big bad".

"I should've known just by her name" Eleanor said as a tear ran down her beautiful cheeks. "Melantha".

Jack gasped. "The darkest flower".

Eleanor snapped out of her self-pity and addressed Jack. "She's going to try and bring down this planet because it is dear to me. And she's going to start right here with Torchwood".

"Why here?" Jack quickly responded.

"A wise man once told me to be careful with spoilers". She smiled at the thought of her savior. "I can't reveal too much but I will say that not too far into the future, this place will become dear to me. Besides, it is also a practical move. Before you can kill the queen, you need to take out her guards. Next up is UNIT, national armies and then the citizens".

Suddenly Ianto got up. "Pizza anyone?"

The team looked stunned. "How can you think of food?" Gwen reacted.

"Eleanor asked me to. Before you lot came in she said she was hungry. And honestly, so am I. Besides, we're going to need a lot of planning to do so we need to get our energy up".

The team met up in the boardroom and Ianto made sure there was plenty of coffee and food. They all gathered round the table and started eating the pizza. Eleanor entered the room and sat on the opposite end of the table, far away from the rest. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but there is so much angst and tension that it's hurting my head".

"Take it easy Elle", said a worried Owen, "your body still needs recovering". Eleanor knew Owen was sincere as his purple she saw was shining brightly. "Thanks Owen".

"Hey", said Jack. 'How come he can call you Elle and I can't?"

Eleanor smiled. "Well, it's the least I can do after he took such good care of me". She winked at Jack and she felt his disbelieve fading.

"Eleanor, is there something else that can help us?'

"Yes, there is. I think I've found a way for us to destroy her". Eleanor gulped. _Christ, this is my sister I'm talking about. _"When I met her again, I had to fight her. I was shocked that was so strong. Too strong. She had abilities that our people never developed".

"Like what?" Gwen asked.

"Like the power of control. She can control any living creature and make it do whatever she wants. I believe that she will use it to form an army. She also appears to have the power of telekinesis. I noticed that as she held me 20 feet in the air and threw me against a concrete wall. As far as other abilities, your guess is as good as mine".

"But if it isn't innate to your kind, how did she get it?" Tosh wisely asked Eleanor.

"It's just a guess … but I believe she stole an ancient artifact, corrupted it and used it for her own gain. You see, our planet has it's own version of Torchwood. Without the dazzling boss of course". She winked and jack once again blushed. "We salvage alien artifacts and try to find out what they did. I remember that there was this ongoing investigation going on for ten years about the use of a frisbee. A tourist left it behind after visiting the earth and then us. When I had informed them about it's true use of the object, they locked me up in a dungeons, refusing to believe. Ha ha! Bloody brilliant!"

Jack cleared his throat. "How is this related to your sister?"

"I think she borrowed a pendant that allows her to gain abilities and enhance her own. If we get the pendant, we might be able to defeat her".

"That's a good thing, Elle". Owen spoke with a hopeful tone as she saw a pained grimace on Eleanor's face. Deep down he was worried that Eleanor might not be able to do the task at hand of killing her own sister.

Jack interrupted this moment by asking one crucial detail. "One other thing. What is "a fo ben, bid bont"

Eleanor smiled. "It's you Jack. The leader who helps his team to achieve their goals, whether it seems possible or not. And the most important thing about you is that you never ever give up on them". As she said the last words, she glanced at Ianto and gave him an all-knowing look. "It was my little way of letting you know that I do know you. And at the same time, remind you of who you are".

Later that evening, Eleanor's words kept rumbling through Ianto's mind. _God, how are we suppose to get through this in one piece?._ He looked to his side to find Jack pacing behind Tosh's desk. The hub was empty and the only sound they could heard was a low frequency buzzing, Myfanwy squawking over their heads and Jack's nervous footsteps. His face saddened at the sight of his beloved. He was hurt, confused and didn't know what to do. Like the lost child he saw in him after his argument with Owen. _Fuck it, I will not be Jack's downfall. Nor the others. _Suddenly an idea sprung to his head and his mouth curled up to a smile. Jack didn't even notice Ianto leaving.

20 minutes later, Jack breathed in a familiar scent and felt two strong and decisive arms around his waist. He leaned against his lovers strong body and placed his face next to Ianto's. Ianto kissed his cheek and ran his lips from his chin to his ear and whispered: "Are you up for a threesome tonight?"

Jack turned around to face him completely and looked at a grinning Ianto.

Ianto enjoyed the look of surprise, shock and curiosity on his face. "Well think about it. You, me and Johnny Walker".

He reached for something on Gwen's desk and revealed a see-through bag containing two bottles of scotch.

Jack smiled. "Let's get pissed".

Later that evening …

Ianto pushed jack against the cold hard wall of his office and pressed his lips forcefully on his lover's lips, determined to taste every last bit of Jack. Jack returned the favor whilst running his hands up and down Ianto's back, barely hanging on the consciousness. He turned Ianto so he was the one pressing his lover against wall and he started kissing and biting Ianto's neck.

Ianto was feeling weak in the knees and he had never felt such a great presence near him. Such a fantastic smell, such fantastic hands on his waist. "Never stop, never let go".

Ianto's toughts were rushing:

_One touch, spark, electricity  
Flame, burns, hot and viciously  
Microscopic, glittery  
Catalystic energy  
Time need glow so flickering  
Scintillation, glittering  
Ember heat so viciously  
Pulsing flow  
Electricity  
__(TOUCH)_

Simultaneously Jack was reveled by all the different sensations he felt. Ianto's breath, his eyes rocking backwards as he did that thing he loved, his hands grasping his hair, the feel of his bare skin, his touch. His emotions were high and the only thing on his mind was his beautiful Ianto:

_Lava, Sun flash, so brilliantly  
Incandescent energy  
White, hot luminosity  
Phosphorus intensity  
Radiate so vividly  
Beam of light transmitting a wave of  
Glowing, glimmering, shining flash  
Every time we touch  
__(TOUCH)_

Suddenly it was Ianto who broke of the kiss, and held Jack at a distant. Not too far, but far enough to catch his breath. After panting heavily for a few seconds, he looked at his lover and naughtily grinned … "I have an idea …"


	17. Chapter 17

note: this chapter i've added because the previous two were quite heavy and i wanted to end this batch on a funny note. And this one was written on a drunken night :P I love the fact of the boys doing crazy things on a drunken night!

I hope you love it as much as i do :) If you do or don't, let me know :)

disclaimer: don't own the boys the girls!

**Chapter 17: Cause and consequences. **

The next morning a man named Ianto Jones lay on the bathroom floor cursing in Welsh. He had spent the latter part of the morning with his head in the porcelain bowl and desperately trying to remember what had happened the previous night. _Johhny Walker, you sick fucker. _

Ten feet to the right of him lay a sleeping Jack Harkness. He slowly woke up and immediately regretted last nights escapades. His head felt like exploding and suddenly every little noise resounded in his head, like an avalanche coming towards him. He was shocked and a little bemused and amused at the position he had found himself in. He had red fluffy shackles around his left wrist that tied him to his desk, his pants were nowhere to be seen, his shirt was ripped open and for some unknown reason, he was wearing a tutu. A pink one at that. He ran his fingers through his hair and felt something unfamiliar. He retreated his hand and felt a gel-like substance and when he looked at his hand and recognized the glitter gel he had once bought as a prank . _What the …?? _"Ianto! You've got some explaining to do".

He couldn't quite undo the shackles so the only way to get out of his office was to bring along the drawer. He walked up to the bathroom and woke up a sleeping Ianto. Ianto opened his eyes and tried to focus his attention on the man standing in front of him. He started laughing hysterically at the sight of his lover pouting because he was stuck to a drawer whilst wearing a pink tutu, red shackles and glitter all over his hair and chest. Tears were running from his eyes. "Jack, look at yourself in the mirror … it's just so funny". Jack however did not find it that amusing. He walked off angrily but Ianto knew he was faking it as he noticed a little smile on his face.

Jack grinned and complained: "D'you think the hangover will go away of I shoot myself?"

Ianto gave him a mortified glance. "OI! If I have to suffer then so do you! Besides, I can't be arsed to clean up after your suicide attempts!"

"Right", continued ianto whilst drying up his tears "I think we both need some coffee".

20 minutes later Owen ran into the hub. "Sorry guys, I know I'm late but there was loads of traffic on the …" He stopped talking as he realized that he stood in the middle of an empty hub. _I can understand sleep-in Gwen and always-late Tosh not being here but surely Ianto and Jack should be here._

He walked into the kitchen and he was stunned by what he saw. Ianto stood in front of him, staring at the coffee machine with two empty cups in his hands. The thing that shocked him most was the state he was in. His hair was pointing at all directions, his eyes were red of exhaustion, he had swearwords written in pen all over his arms and chest and the only thing he was wearing were blue boxers and Scooby doo socks.

Owen had troubles not bursting into laughter as he spoke. "Ianto mate … what are you doing?"

"Waiting for the coffee machine to come into focus … Shit Owen, you're already here. What time is it?" Suddenly Ianto became very aware of his lack of clothing and he could feel himself blushing.

Owen however was grinning from ear to ear. "Rough night last night?"

"Yeah … no … dunno … Shit".

Owen laughed. He had never thought to live to see the day that he got to meet a hangover Ianto jones. "Dude, you smell like hell. Go take a shower and I'll make the coffee".

With much hesitation, Ianto accepted his proposal.

Two minutes later, Gwen walked into the kitchen and was greeted by an erratic Owen.

He smirked and shouted out: "You will NEVER guess what I just saw".

The day went by without any major incidents. Two weevils lose in the city, Owen was busy dissecting another creature to catalog, UNIT were giving Jack a hard time and that certainly didn't help his mood. Tosh angrily walked out of his office after handing him another report from Unit. "Good lord" she said, "it's like he's taken anti-manner drug". Gwen walked up to her and gave her a hug. Gwem sympathetically said: "He's just in a bad mood Tosh".

Tosh pulled away from the hug and looked at Ianto. "Oh and Ianto, he asked … well he screamed for coffee".

Owen grinned and spoke: "Good luck mate. Need some help locating the coffee machine?"

"Bugger off Owen".

Ianto walked into his office and handed Jack a cup. He took a sip and spat out the whole thing. "What is this?"

"Coffee sir".

"Oh have we gone back to sir now? And this is not coffee".

"Sorry Jack , he said making sure his name was emphasized and grinned. "I've gotten you erm … decaf … "

"Decaf?"

"Yeah, you already seem a bit … worked up". _Not so much worked up as a complete asshole but hey I'm not going to press my luck_

To ianto's surprise Jack didn't start yelling. Jack put his head on the table and softly whispered. "I don't know what to do Yan. This Eleanor thing is wrong. There is something she isn't telling me and I can't figure out what".

Ianto twitched slightly and was happy that Jack didn't notice that. He walked up to him and sat on a clear patch on the desk. He calmly patted Jack on the back and whispered into his ear: "Not to worry my love, I'm here".

Jack lifted his head and smiled. "I know you are".

Ianto got up and walked towards to door until Jack called for him. "Do you remember what we got up to last night?"

Ianto shrugged. "No fucking idea".


	18. Chapter 18

note: tension and angst! Hope you like it! Review! Muahahahahahhahahahaha!

disclaimer: don't owe torchwood ...

**Chapter 18: Initiate contact**

The next day Jack felt better and he had one task for the day: to find out what Eleanor was hiding. He got up, showered and got dressed, ready for a new day on the job. Luckily, the rift seemed to have a biological rhythm so that once in a while, the team got to sleep in.

He walked over to the kitchen and found Tosh on the brinks of tears and shaking whilst holding a cup of tea. The stench of decomposition filled the air but that wasn't something weird as the kitchen was close to the autopsy bay.

Jack hurried to her side and gently squeezed her hand. "Tosh, what happened?"

"We got some mail" stuttered Tosh. "Jack … it's her". Tosh pointed with trembling hands at an open package.

Jack looked into the bag and took three steps back to recover from what he had seen. The package contained the severed head of a weevil, blood shot eyes open in fright. It had a little note attached to one of it's eyelids :

Captain, Come to the container 34 at the Cardiff docks. Tonight. 8 o'clock.

"Shit". Jack activated his blue tooth phone: "Team meeting, everyone present. NOW!"

* * *

15 minutes later, Owen was the last one to stumble into the boardroom. "Sorry, traffic was murder".

He looked up and finished midsentence and he saw everyone looking pale and disgusted. "What happened?"

Ianto just pointed and said: "bag".

Owen looked and as can be predicted, he was shocked. _Jesus Christ_.

Eleanor cleared her throat. "What are we going to do?"

Jack looked up: "we are going to do what she wants. Shipping crate 34. Cardiff docks. 8 o'clock".

Eleanor felt a rush of panic overtaking her. _N_o, _for God's sake no_. _Not now, I'm not ready. _She got up and marched to Jack's side. " Oh and what about the rest of the message?"

A bewildered Jack answered: "What rest?"

Eleanor snorted: "Oh I don't know the PS this is a trap part??"

Jack just smiled lovingly at Eleanor. In a soft and gentle voice he retorted: "I know it's a trap but what else can we do". In a more formal tone he continued: "We'll go in heavily armed. If necessary, we can defend ourselves. We've dealt with this kind of stuff before you know".

"Jack …" resisted Eleanor " I don't think that it's such a good idea".

"Eleanor" Jack sighted "what else is there to do? Ianto, do you mind staying here to keep the base occupied?"

Before Ianto could answer, Eleanor had interrupted him. "You can't leave him by his own!"

"Elle", Owen said, "don't worry about him. Nothing can penetrate these walls. He'll be fine. Besides, the note is directed to Jack".

"No", said Jack and he directed his glance at Eleanor, "she's right. You're staying with him. I don't need to worry about you when we're fighting them. And that is the end of it"

"Unless …" Jack continued, now glancing back and forward to Eleanor and Ianto, "there is something you want to tell me?"

Eleanor watched Jack's movement and for once she could not feel him. "No" ,she said, "there is nothing to tell"

He got up and left the room, leaving a shocked and patronized Eleanor behind.

* * *

Nearing 8 o'clock.

The team stood behind the containers, arms at the ready. They've been waiting there for over half an hour making sure no one had followed them.

Jack ordered: "Owen take left, Gwen go right, Tosh take center with me. If she's in there, we won't leave anything to coincidence. If there is any sign of attacking, shoot at sight".

Jack started the countdown: "Three two one …" Jack kicked down the door and the team followed instructions. "This is torchwood, hands where I can see them".

The team was slightly stunned when there was one single person standing there.

"Please", pleaded the man, "I mean you no harm".

The team came closer and saw a Caucasian man in his 30 dressed in military clothing, as in homage to the captain. He appeared scared as he was shivering and his voice was croaking. The only eerie thing about him was that his eyes glowed green.

"Who are you?" asked Tosh as she came closer and closer, taking pity on the man.

"I am a messenger from Melantha. She wants Eleanor. Only her. The world will not be harmed if she is handed over".

The team lowered their guns at the sight of the poor man. He seemed to be weak and in poor physical health. Tosh was the first to kneel by him. "What have they done to you?"

Suddenly footsteps sounded behind them and the team quickly turned around putting up their guns again. There stood Eleanor, dressed in black leather pants and a black fitted top holding out a rather stylish and big gun. Here stern voice resounded through the small crate: "Tosh, get away from him. NOW".

Eleanor walked closer to the man, take in his appearance and in a calm voice she asked him to get on his knees.

The man just laughed. Eleanor grinned. "Oh I'm sorry, you're right. Where are my manners. There never is a good excuse to be rude. Kneel down, please".

The man's eyes glow even brighter and defiantly said: "Never".

In a swift action she blasted his left kneecap and shot him in the right shoulder, forcing him into a kneeling position. In a low but clear voice she spoke: "where is he?"

The team looked gob smacked and Jack asked for an explanation._ I knew she was up to something. But what? Oh my god, I brought her in. What if she's betraying the team? I've put them in danger. _ "What's going on Eleanor? Who is he?"

In the dark of the crate it was hard to see expressions but there was nothing unclear about the gloom on Eleanor's face. "Don't you think it's weird that the bait is standing there but the hook is nowhere to be found?"

Jack retorted: 'Maybe it's not a trap. They wanted a switch, you for the planet".

Eleanor's face twitched and she had put on her angry face. "Oh this is a trap. Just not for you" she said, not taking her eyes of her hostage. "Now I ask you again … where is he?"

The man was defiantly looking at her, not willing to give in to the pain of the gunshot wounds.

Tosh started shaking: "What are you talking about?"

Eleanor turned her face to Jack. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it. They took Ianto".

Suddenly 4 guns were pointing at the man's face.

Eleanor turned to face him again and in a grim voice she spoke: "May God have mercy on your soul, because Torchwood won't".

The man's eyes suddenly stopped glowing and had turned into their normal brown self. With a shocked and pained expression on his face he came back to life: "What is going on? Why am I bleeding?"

Eleanor smiled. "Yes, she let him go".

Jack was horrified: "What's going on, where's Ianto?"

That's what I came to find out. She rushed to the man's side, took her glove off and put her bare hand on his forehead. She breathed deeply and after a minute or so she said: "Gotcha, I know where he is".

Gwen looked surprised at her: "How?"

Eleanor was quick on her knees and gathered her stuff. "I'll explain later!"

She ran outside into the open air and stood still. The team quickly followed. Owen stayed behind to take care of the injured man. She closed her eye and softly spoke:

**Initiate contact. Ianto? Ianto? Can you hear me? **

Suddenly she opened her eyes in terror and tears were freely running down her cheek. She turned to the team and cried: "We need to hurry".

Jack's face was drained from color but there was no doubt that he was furious. "No, Not until you explain!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The ****missing member**

"We need to hurry! I'll explain in the car. Owen, take the man to the hospital and make sure he's comfortable. Retcon him so he doesn't spill the beans". Eleanor threw her car keys at Owen and he elegantly caught them mid air. "Meet us back at the hub!"

Gwen, Tosh and Jack followed Eleanor to the Torchwood van, not even questioning her sudden burst of authority.

Driving back the hub, she explained what happened. Her voice trembled as she spoke: "There was a power cut and Ianto had to go the basement to restart the generator. I didn't think anything was wrong because Yan told me that it happens quite a lot. But I became worried when he didn't come back. So I contacted him and he told me he had been taken".

The car swirled violently as Jack took his curves violently, trying to get to the hub as fast as he could. "I've tried the ear pieces … they're not working. So how are you contacting him?"

Eleanor hesitated. "Jack, don't be mad".

With a screeching sound, the van came to an abrupt halt. Jack turned around to face Eleanor and with an angry voice he screamed: "What did you do?"

"I … I … anticipated Melantha going for Ianto. That's why I didn't want him to stay at the hub. So … so I did something".

Jack felt his own hands trembling. The anger was rushing to his head but he knew he needed to remain calm in order to save Ianto. "What did you do?" He said, emphasizing every word so that the question soon became threatening.

Eleanor raised her hand and showed Jack her wrist. He looked down and saw the three emerald green dots. She continued. "Ianto has the same. We are both wearing a bracelet that enables us to be in contact".

"Why didn't you tell us?". Jack had calmed down a bit as he half expected Eleanor to have double crossed him.

"Because you would ask me why she would single out Ianto".

Gwen was quick to reply: "Tell us… why him".

"Because … as I said. We lose the war. And we lose it because Torchwood falls".

Gwen didn't follow. "How does he come into it?"

In a sad and scared voice Eleanor responded. "He's the reason why Torchwood falls. He kills everyone. Well not him exactly. The Ianto we know could never do that. But she … Melantha she tortured him. In ways I could never explain. In ways we wouldn't even treat our eldest enemies. But she does so … without flinching. And Ianto … ,a tear rolled down her cheek ,… he loses his mind".

The car fell silent. No one questioned Eleanor's sincerity even though this truth was hard to swallow. Tosh broke the silence by saying: "We need to save Ianto. Jack, hurry to the hub. Owen is probably waiting".

**Initiate contact. Ianto, can you hear me?**

**A weak voice replied: yes I can. But I mustn't talk. I think she can hear. **

**We're on our way, Yan Yan. Hang in there.**

**Oh god, she coming back. **

All went black and the only think Eleanor could hear were Ianto's distant screams. Suddenly she gasped loudly and said: "Oh god, she knows".

Violently she was thrown forward so her head hit the back of Jack's seat. She was thrown back to her and bounced off seat three times. Her body started shaking and as soon as she stopped convulsing, she grabbed Jack's shoulders. "Captain, we need to hurry".

Gwen and Tosh both let out a terrified whimper they saw what had caused their friend to scream. Three bloody lines were visible on her back.

Tosh grabbed her hands to comfort her : "How can she hurt you? She's not anywhere near us".

With great effort, Eleanor found the strength to speak. "She's not hurting me. She's hurting Ianto. She's making him cross it over to me".

"Oh god … " Eleanor started shaking badly again… "don't touch me … electricity …"

In shock and horror, the three members looked at their friend being whipped and electrocuted.

Tosh screamed: "DRIVE!"


	20. Chapter 20

note: Chapter 20 ... ten more to go! This is where things become nasty. And very dark! Hope you enjoy it! Review!

disclaimer; Don't owe Torchwood but i do take responsibility for Eleanor and Melantha :)

**Chapter 20: ****The brave soldier takes charge**

When the van approached the entrance of the hub, Owen was already waiting for the remaining members. Beside him lay a bag filled with guns, knives and other weapons. He ran towards the car door and as Jack exited, Owen handed him three pieces. "What's with Eleanor?"

Jack grabbed the guns and strategically placed them in his holster by his ribs, waist and near his socks. "Not a lot time to explain. Ianto's been kidnapped but Eleanor is in telepathic contact with him. Owen, they're torturing him. And she can feel it".

"Jesus Christ" responded Owen. "What the hell is going on here. Let's get her inside. There is no way she can come".

* * *

Inside the hub, Eleanor was putting up a fight. "I have to come, Jack. It's all my fault".

Jack tried desperately to keep her sitting calmly on the improvised bed. "There is no way you are leaving this bed. You need your rest. If not for your sake, then think of Ianto. He needs to know everything is ok. Besides, who knows when the next attack will be. And this isn't your fault. You tried to protect Ianto. In my book, that makes you a goddess".

Eleanor resisted. "I know her jack. I can talk to her, I can get inside her head".

"No". Jack sat down beside her bed and stroke her hair back. Softly he whispered: "I can't risk you as well. They've got Ianto, that's bad enough. But you know a lot more than you're telling me and therefore you are the more valuable. Now, where is she hiding Ianto?"

"Give me your wrist strap". Jack obeyed. She took of her gloves, touched the wrist strap and closed her eyes. Suddenly the wrist strap adopted a shining bright light and two seconds later it died out. Eleanor gave Jack his wrist strap back and added: "It will guide you to the place". With trembling hands she let go of Jack's hand. "Godspeed, my captain".

He promptly got up and ordered Gwen to stay by her side. "Gwen, if she even so much as thinks to get out of bed, shoot her up with tranquilizers".

And with those words, Eleanor watched her captain walk out of her room, the hub and possibly her life.

* * *

Jack drove, as usual, Owen sat beside him and Tosh worked nervously on her laptop. In silence they drove the 20 kilometer distance between the hub and the place where Ianto was being held. As the distance closed, the more agitated the team got.

Tosh was startled by the sudden noise of Jack speaking into his Bluetooth headset. "Gwen, what's the status on Eleanor?"

"Jack, she seems to be doing better. She's speaking, talking, thinking or whatever to Ianto. Jack, hurry. She told me he's in agony. But not speaking".

With a sinister voice Owen added: "not yet".

Tosh quickly pounded him on the shoulder. "He wouldn't betray us. Right, jack?"

"No he wouldn't Tosh. Jack responded but with a darker tone in his voice he added: "Not willingly".

Owen rubbed the bruise Tosh had left behind. "I know that so get off your high horse. But as Elle said, they're torturing him. It's only a matter of time before he cracks. He may be our friend but he still is only human. All the loyalty in the world can't save him if he's about to crack".

And with Owen's words as a motivation, jack pushed the paddle to the floor and took all curves flat out.

* * *

Back at the hub, Eleanor lay on her back, grunting because of the last attack.

**Ianto … I'm so sorry. It's all my fault.**

** It isn't Eleanor. You couldn't stop her. And I know you will end it. **

** Ianto … please remember what I said. Only use the bracelet to talk to me. Don't go prying into her mind. **

** I'm not prying, the thoughts come to me. And by god, she is terrified of **

** you. Eleanor, What's the amulet of Thorisor?**

** Ianto, this is important. Does she have it? DOES SHE?**

** No, but she thinks you have. Shit. I'm sorry Eleanor. But I have to go.**

**Ianto? What? Go? What are you saying?**

** You're the one who can stop this. I know you can and so does your sister. **

** But you can't do it whilst strapped to the bed in fear of attacks. I'm sorry.**

Eleanor shot up and jumped to her feet. She screamed at the top of her lungs: "IANTO DON'T!"

Gwen came rushing in. "What happened?"

Eleanor collapsed to the floor and she lay there crying. Gwen hurried by her side and took her in her arms. "Eleanor, what is it? Is ianto …?"

"He's fine". She said between sobs. "But he closed the channel … to protect me".

Gwen felt her eyes sting with tears and she grabbed Eleanor even tighter.

"Do you see what he's doing Gwen? He's sacrificing himself! He doesn't want me to be hurt". She sobbed heavily onto Gwen chest.

Suddenly she stopped and looked at Gwen. "The amulet"

Gwen looked confused … "what amulet?"

Ianto told me the answer. "The amulet of Thorisor. That's it!"

Her face brightened up, she got the her feet and quickly put on her shoes. 'Gwen, I need you to trust me. Melantha can't get to me anymore. We need to help the team'.

"Eleanor, you can't you're too weak". Gwen responded.

"I know. But I can fix that. Gwen, do you know why Ianto trusted me? I showed him what he had done. He saw you, Owen and Tosh dead in this very hub. And he was responsible for it. I can't show you but you need to know this. Not even Jack can stop her. Like I said she stole a pendant from our base that enables her to steal abilities and enhance their powers. I told you this. But what I didn't mention is that if she kills Jack, she can soak up his immortality".

Gwen gasped. She didn't know what was worse. An immortal Melantha or Jack not reviving as he had always done.

"Do you see why I came here? I need to stop her. To save Ianto, Jack and the world'.

Gwen's face turned to stone_. I'm not going to let that bitch hurt either Jack or Ianto._ "What do we do?"

Eleanor looked around and grabbed her bag. "Take me to the top of this building. I'm going to make a long distance phone call".


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Meeting the dark flower**

Jack hit the brakes abruptly so Tosh and Owen were catapulted forward. "I'd like to get back in one piece Jack", Owen grunted.

They all rushed out of the vehicle and ran towards the door. "Hmmm", said Jack, "no guards?"

A vicious voice behind them replied: "Don't be so sure about that"

They all turned around to see they were surrounded by five hardy men with spiked knuckle braces on their hands. All five of the men were sporting the same eerie green glow in their eyes.

Jack chuckled. "Normally this sight would be a prelude to a good night out but I never did like glowing green eyes".

"Oh for the love of god". Owen was losing his patience and with a clean swipe he knocked out the one on his right and tazered the one of his left. Jack followed suit and quickly knocked out two at the same time by punching them on the nose in a simultaneous fashion. Tosh meanwhile stood in the middle and was confronted by the heaviest bloke of them. 6 ft 5 and built like a house. For a moment she froze but she quickly snapped out of it and aimed her pointy stiletto strategically between his legs. The man crumbled to the floor in agony. Jack and Owen both looked at the man and then at Tosh.

"What? I know it was a low move to make but hey he's a big guy and I had to improvise".

Jack chuckled but Owen didn't respond. "C'mon", he said, "our mate needs us".

* * *

Standing on the edge of the highest reachable point on Wales Millennium center, Eleanor looked as graceful as Gwen had ever seen her. Her long black hair moved with elegance as if it was dancing with the wind. She stood there for a few minutes …. eyes closed and hands reaching towards the sky. As soon as she spoke, a glowing soft light seemed to surround her, making her appear as a star in the dark Cardiff heavens and eerily lighting up the Roald Dahl Plass.

**Initiate contact. Mother? Are you there? I need you.**

A voice she hadn't heard in a long time and thought to be forgotten quickly answered back.

**My child. I am here if you wish. **

** Mother, I have found my enemy and with a grave heart I must report to **

** you that it is our very own blood. Melantha has gone bad, like you have **

** warned me would happen. **

** Child, I am distraught. I would have rather died than to see the day that**

** my two beautiful children will take arms against each other.**

** I know, mother, and I'm sorry. But I know what she is planning. Genocide, mother. She will destroy this **

**planet because it is dear to me. She has already captured a friend of mine and is **

**torturing him. I know she did … because she made me feel it. He wrath is so great. **

**I'm not sure I can defeat her. **

** You have powerful friends, child. Seek them in times of need.**

** That is the problem mother. My captain has encountered something and **

** since a faithful day, he has become immortal. Mother, Melantha has stolen **

** the pendant of Zondra. If she soaks up his energy, she will become **

** unstoppable. And I don't want to put them in any other danger. This is**

** not their battle. Even though they will suffer the consequences if I lose. **

**Child, you know what you have to do. If she becomes immortal, all is lost. The universe is at stake. **

**Use the amulet, it is yours to wear and use. **

**Mother, I am frightened. Mightier men than me have succumb to it'spower. **

**What are you afraid of, child?**

**That I will stop her but be consumed by the power of the amulet. I don't**

**want to save the world and then be the one to destroy it.**

**Child, I have known you ever since you were conceived. Even before you had come to this world, I felt your light growing inside of me. You are the purest light and no dark force will corrupt your innocence and ability to love. I believe in you, my dearest child. Now go, I feel your anxiety lessen. Fear not what is about to come. But fear what will happen if you don't act quickly. **

**Goodbye mother.**

**May the heavens look out for you, my child.**

As Eleanor heard the last words a single tear rolled down her cheeks. A bright purple light surrounded her neck and she felt an unfamiliar weight appear on her chest. She looked down and saw a necklace that was born with her but only released in the moment of need.

She turned to Gwen and saw her looking sheepishly. She didn't understand what had happened but was marveled by what she had seen. _This is exactly why I joined Torchwood._ "Eleanor, I heard a voice inside my head".

"You did?"

"Yeah, Eleanor, she thanked me for looking out for you. And for believing in your light. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Yes, it does". Eleanor giggled. "Gwen, you just spoke to my mother!"

Gwen giggled as well but her curiosity got the better of her: "You have a necklace now".

"Yes I do. Gwen, this is the amulet of Thorisor and it might just save the day. C'mon I'll tell you about it as we drive to help the others".

* * *

"Chances are that inside that house, there will be more guards", Tosh said nervously.

"Yes, there will be". Jack responded. "That's why we've got to have each other's back. OK?" The captain took charge of the situation with poise and elegance. "Owen, left, Tosh right and I'll take center. If anything comes up to you, don't hesitate to shoot".

Jack kicked down the door and as they entered they were surprised by what they saw. Ten guards were pointing their guns at the door.

"They knew we were coming, jack", Owen said.

An eerie voice responded: "Of course I did, mignon. I could hear your ruckus a mile away".

The guards all stepped aside to reveal a female sitting on a high throne, surrounded in an unearthly dark glow. They all instinctively knew that she was indeed Melantha. Not only because she was running the show but mostly because she had the same grace and elegance that Eleanor possessed. The biggest difference is that Melantha didn't radiate love, peace and harmony. She radiated hate, anger and wrath. Her hair was as black as the night and her eyes and mouth revealed an sinister shine. She stood up and walked towards the trio. As she walked her feet were barely noticeable. As if she were gliding an inch above the floor, another trait she had in common with Eleanor. Except when Eleanor walked, it had a childlike innocence about it. With Melantha, it became unnatural and nearly ghostly. She stood in front the trio and directed her gaze at Jack. As she spoke, the air around them chilled. "I take it you are the captain. Well, I always did think my sister had great taste in her men".

"Where is Ianto?", Owen asked.

Melantha turned her eyes to Owen. Owen swore as he felt her prying in his mind. She glanced at Tosh and started speaking again: "Ianto is nearby. Want to see him?"

She waved her hand towards a wall and with a creaky sound, the wall moved to the side. Ianto sat there: gagged, restrained by shackles and covered in blood. His shirt was ripped to shreds and it was more than clear that their dear friend had been whipped multiple times. His face was covered in blood, sweat and tears but his eyes revealed a high determination and motivation. _Like hell, I'm not going to let her get away with it. _

And indeed, as much as Melantha whipped, beat, electrocuted him and slit his flesh, he did not scream out loud, he did not cry and he did not beg. He had stood his ground and like a proud soldier, he would not give in.

Melantha turned her attention to Ianto. "Hey eye candy … wanna play?"

She walked up to him and ran her fingers across his chest. As she did there was an electric charge noticeable going from her nails to his chest. Ianto stiffened his body and kept his eyes firmly shut. He bit as hard as he could on the cotton handkerchief that was stuffed in his mouth, so that he wouldn't make a sound. The trio looked appalled.

Jack yelled out in despair: "Get away from him!"

At the sound of Jack's screaming, she stopped. She turned to face him and her expression went from pleasure to anger. "How dare you command me? You're just a pawn in my conquest'.

"Guards" she said and with a limber wave she had disarmed all three members "lock them up".

Weaponless and powerless, the trio backed up and tried to fight their way out. But with ten men against three their efforts were quickly crushed.

Melantha went back to her throne and as the guards brought down the team she sat down and crossed her arms. "Now … we wait for Eleanor".


	22. Chapter 22

note: holy shit i can't believe we're already at chapter 22! lol Things are starting to get deliciously evil so don't hate me for it :) Please do review!

disclaimer: don't owe a damn thing

**Chapter 22: The awakening of Thorisor**

Gwen and Eleanor got into the car and buckled their seatbelts.

Gwen sighted. "This is going to be a rough evening isn't it?"

"Yes it is Gwen. And I'm sorry everyone has to go through this".

"Don't be silly Eleanor. It's our job isn't it? Besides, if you weren't here to help us, we wouldn't have stood a chance".

Eleanor smiled at her words. _She always does know what to say to make people feel better. _"You know what Gwen, you're not so bad".

To that Gwen laughed. "You know what, neither are you!"

Gwen turned on the engine and with one push on the gas peddle, the two princesses of Torchwood began their journey.

Eleanor started speaking. "This is my mother's amulet. It's an heirloom, like the bracelets. Except that this is one … is … it has a myth surrounding it. The first owner, one of my great-grandparents, was Thorisor. He's one of the twelve ancient elders who founded our nation and he possessed the gift of foresight. He once predicted that two siblings were to fight each other with the universe at it's stake. Legends tell us that he foresaw darkness. For eternity. And he didn't see it fit so he planned against it. He used the powers of the elements and forged this jewel. He also embedded it with all his power, giving his life to change what's to come. Right before his death, he gave it to his son and told him of it's greatness and it's darkness. He told him to pass it on until one day the amulet will seek out one person,. That person, the chosen one, would step forward and claim this amulet to help save the universe. My mother used to tell us this story as a fairytale when I was a kid. We just loved it. Up until the part when she spoke of the dangers of the amulet. The cliché "With great power comes great responsibilities" appears to be suitable. If not used wisely, the amulet will consume the one who wears it. The power will overthrow all sanity and the wearer will become a slave to it's master. Witless, senseless and emotionless. The wearer will be reduced to a specter of what they used to be. But used wisely, it will grant you protection, the power to influence the elements and the biggest gift of all, the power of healing". Eleanor laughed. "This is all meant to be a fairytale, mother. I don't even know if it's real or not. But I think she believed it was. I think she knew we were the ones. Turn left here please".

She continued. "Unfortunately Thorisor didn't keep his vision to himself. He spread the news amongst his fellow elders and they discussed what could be done. One of the things he overlooked is that one of the other Elders, Zondra, had left the path of righteousness and had gone bad. He got wind of his plans to arm the chosen one and Zondra planned against it. Like Thorisor, he crafted a necklace with immense power to aid his chosen one".

Eleanor sighted heavily. "So now the chosen ones have come forward. I, with Thorisor by my side, and Melantha, with Zondra by her side. Two sibling in opposing corners fighting over the universe, as has been predicted".

Gwen looked at Eleanor and could not help but notice the gloom on her face. "Eleanor", Gwen said, "it all seems unlikely that a piece of jewelry can do all of this'.

"What, you never heard of a necklace doing extraordinary things?", Eleanor retorted.

Gwen thoughts were storming. _Mary._ _she had a necklace that could do things. It nearly destroyed Tosh. What other dangers could come of it?_

"I know", said Eleanor out loud. "But I'm not Tosh. I've been training for this day my entire life".

Gwen looked sideways. "How did you know what I was thinking? I get that Venuvians feel emotions but that was exactly what I was thinking!"

Eleanor met her eyes and simply said: "Thorisor has awaken". And with these words Gwen thought to recognize a soft purple glow in Eleanor's dark brown eyes.

Gwen was skeptical. "So basically you're telling me that the only way to stop your sister is with the help of a necklace?"

Eleanor chuckled. "No, we also have these". She raised her bag to reveal 2 stun guns and 4 hand guns. "We're going to bring her down, Torchwood-style!"

Gwen laughed. "That's a bit better. I wouldn't like our lives to be hanging of something that can be bought at Tiffany's. What's the plan?"

Eleanor shrugged. "Mostly winging it I guess. I'll go in to talk to her first. I'll try to convince her to surrender. If she doesn't" … Her voice croaked … "I'll have to kill my sister".

Gwen snorted. "You said she was powerful. Too strong for you".

"Yeah I did. But that was before the amulet. Hopefully, the legend is true and the amulet will aid me. The main thing is to get her necklace. Without it's abilities, she's just another person. Easily killed by a bullet. Gwen, I need you to take care of the team. None of them can be hurt. You need to lay low. I go in, guns blazing, as a distraction to get you in. Find them and keep them save. And whatever happens, do not let Jack anywhere near Melantha or her necklace".

Gwen understood. "The necklace will take his immortality".

"Yes", retorted Eleanor, "and all will be lost".

"We've arrived", said Eleanor in a deep voice. Gwen turned off the engine and both ladies stepped out. Eleanor breathed in the early morning's air and looked over at the surrounding. "Trees as far as the eye can see. It's quite beautiful here. Tell me, does Owen already hate the countryside?". As she spoke those words, she lips curled up to a smile.

"Yeah he does. Something terrible happened to us at brecon Beacen so I doubt that helped".

"Oh right, Ianto once told me about that". Eleanor's face darkened. She clapped her hands and started walking. "Let's go meet my sister".

They both stood in front of the door, hesitating whether to open it or not. "Gwen, stay here and come in when all eyes are on me. And … be careful. You have loads to look forward to".

Gwen laughed. "Yeah I'm getting married!"

Suddenly Eleanor grabbed Gwen's wrist. "Don't be afraid of her".

"Who? Your sister?"

"No, Melinda. She will be beautiful and Rhys will be great". With those words, she opened the door, leaving a stunned Gwen behind.

She stood in the doorway waiting to be noticed. It didn't take long before an eerie voice welcomed her into her lair. "Good evening, my sister".


	23. Chapter 23

note: GASP! Two sisters collide! Commmeee ooonnnn Torchwood :)

**Chapter 23: Sibling rivalry**

"Hello sister", Eleanor responded. "I would say it's great to see you but I wouldn't want to lie".

Melantha shrugged. "I for once am happy to see you. Did you like my gift? I know I was a bit hard on the boy but he's just so damn adorable when he bleeds".

Melantha waved her hand and suddenly the wall moved aside to reveal the four members of Torchwood. Jack, Owen and Tosh all stood against the wall with a white beam floating around their waist. Ianto, seemingly unconscious, lay two feet in front of them, on the floor with the same beams across his chest, around his ankles, wrists and finally his head. Eleanor wasn't surprised to see the members covered in blood. She knew if once her sister had captured them, she would show no mercy.

"Do you know what is funny?", Melantha said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. "If one of them tries anything, eye candy gets electrocuted. Want to see?"

With a quick twist of hand she ordered the guard to touch the beam around Tosh's waist. The guard's eyes glowed stronger for a second as he received the order before walking towards Tosh. He held out his hand and touched the beam that had imprisoned Eleanor's friends. The guard's face quickly faded into a dark and pained grimace. Not only did the guard appear to be in agony but Ianto's body started twitching and shaking. He let out a small whimper that pierced into the very heart of Eleanor.

Melantha laughed. "In order to save themselves, they need to hurt their companion". She giggled. "How very ironic".

She held out her hand again and ordered the guard to stop. Tosh stood there, powerless and overwhelmed. A single tear ran across her face as she saw her colleague on the floor, still convulsing after the shock.

Eleanor felt anger taking over. Like a storm brewing inside, gradually becoming stronger and stronger. "It doesn't have to be like this. You can stop this".

Melantha turned her face sideways as she looked at her sister, barely holding back tears. "But why would I? I'm having so much fun".

"Because it will save you a lot of heartache. Remember the last time you crossed me?"

"Ah yes", Melantha jokingly said. "I borrowed your scooter and you cut off the hair of my Barbie dolls".

Eleanor laughed fondly of that memory. "I did, didn't I?", she said in a soft and loving voice. She looked at her sister and wondered what had happened that made her so empty. What had happened to the sister she knew and grew up with? As the recollection of what she had become pushed aside the memory of her childhood, Eleanor remembered why she was here again. And what she had to do. In a darker and scarier voice she continued her speech: "But now you're hurting my friends. That pales to what we did as children. And I can't let you go on hurting them".

Melantha snorted. "So you are going to stop me? You and what army?"

Eleanor's face brightened before speaking. "Oh I have back-up. I am not alone in this".

In the corner of her eyes she saw Gwen entering the cave. As suspected, her sister was too much caught up with Eleanor to even notice an extra person coming in. To make sure Gwen could enter unnoticed, Eleanor started walking towards Melantha. She stopped as soon as she came within 3 feet of her sister.

Melantha looked at her sister walking. It had been a long time since they had been in each other's presence again but contrary to Eleanor, there was no sign of melancholy. She addressed Eleanor and with spite she spoke: "Oh yes I see. Your charming captain. Shame he's a bit tied up at the moment". She cackled as she ended that sentence.

At the very thought of her captain bound and hurt, Eleanor felt her blood rise to her head and with a heated fury she added: "There is another man. The man you fear most".

Melantha stopped laughing and her face whitened.

"Ooh", Eleanor said lightheartedly, "I see I have your attention. Yes HIM. The lonely god … the oncoming storm. He has guided me, he has instructed me. He told me what to do".

"Is… is … he here?". To Eleanor's surprise, she saw fear in her sister's eyes.

"No he isn't. I don't need him to defeat you. But I am empowered by him. HIM. The one you fear to face. You need to stop this, Melantha. You need to release your prisoners and stop this madness".

In a more formal tone she added: "With the power invested in me by the Venuvian government, the shadow proclamation and under the terms of the Geneva convention, I order you to obey this officer's command".

Melantha snorted. "He told you to join the police?"

Eleanor disregarded the patronizing comment and continued: "Release your prisoners, leave this planet with me and face your trail in front of the tribunal of the shadow proclamation. RELEASE THE CAPTAIN!!"

The last words came out with such a force that her voice resounded through the big cave they were in. Silence fell upon all present and no one dared to make a sound.

Melantha visibly became smaller and she staggered back a step or two. Her voice had lost her confidence as she quietly but defiantly said: "And what if I don't?"

Eleanor looked at her sister and felt her displease. "I suggest you do. Because if you don't, then I will have to terminate you".

Melantha regained her posture. "All by your little self? And what if I pledge to terminate you, my dearest sister?"

Eleanor laughed. And for once there wasn't a trace of kindness in her voice. "My dearest sister, I am made of light and there is no shadow dark enough to dim my glow. But you. You are a shade, you are darkness … you are nothing compared to me. Because in the light, there is no shade. In the light, every darkness dies". As she said these words, a glowing purple shadow behind her grew.

Melantha's face turned whiter than a sheet as she saw her greatest fear come to life. She fell backwards and her voice trembled as she spoke: "You have the amulet of Thorisor".

"I do", retored Eleanor. "Mother gave it to me. You see. Even your own mother knows you are about to meet your fate". And with these words, Eleanor stood taller than ever, with the might of the elder Thorisor behind her. Arms spread out and as she raised them, the body of her sister rose along. "What say you sister?"

The dark miss floated in the air. She had trouble even moving with her sister's might surrounding her every being. She forcefully reached for the necklace and touched the entrenched stone. With one touch she broke Eleanor's spell and fell to the ground. One feet above the floor she raised her arms and slowed down to elegantly glide to the ground. Defiantly she looked at her sister. "I will never stop until I can send your burnt bones to our traitorous mother. You both have chosen your sides and now you all must pay".

And so the battle begins.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The end of the universe and beyond**

Melantha ran towards her sister. Threatening, she came close and closer to Eleanor. When Melantha was about 10 inches away from her, Eleanor held out her hand. Melantha felt an invisible force holding her back. Like a see-through shield surrounding her sister. So close to her, she felt a monster rising inside. The monster she had been feeding for so many years. Anger, rage, wrath, fury, vengeance … the monster wanted out and the monster wanted to kill. She felt him rising, and rising, becoming stronger and stronger, flowing through her veins and mixing in with her bloods. She could feel it. Tonight, she will taste blood. Eleanor's blood. As her wrath grew, so did her power. With a swift hand gesture she managed to block out Eleanor's shield. She reached for her sister's hand only to receive a swinging foot to her chin. Melantha fell to the floor and as her attention slipped, so did her power. The beams surrounding the Torchwood-team blinked and dimmed out.

"NOW GWEN", shouted Eleanor.

Gwen knew what to do. "Follow me", she shouted at her mates.

She ran to Ianto and luckily the team had followed. Owen and Jack supported an unconscious Ianto as they followed Gwen to a hiding place she had noticed minutes before, barely big enough to hid the five members. The walls shook as Melantha somehow had managed to throw Eleanor up in the air and up against a barrier.

"Shit", said Owen, "he's weak". Jack looked down at Ianto and felt a pang of numbing hurt go through him. _If only I could switch places with him. _

"How bad is it?", Jack asked.

"He's badly beaten Jack … again". Owen quickly remembered brecon Beacen. He angrily muttered : "what the fuck is wrong with the bloody countryside. We need to wake him up". He knelt down and pried open a bottle of water he kept in his backpack. Gwen knelt behind Ianto and held up his head. "Thanks Gwen", muttered Owen once more.

Tosh daren't look away at her colleagues. He had never seen any of their so afraid and yet so angry. She quickly grabbed Jack's hand and noticed he was shaking badly. She came closer and held him.

Eleanor pointed her hand towards a lit torch and raised iher hand. To everyone's surprise the fire had followed. As she twirled her hand, the fire began to form itself into a raging fireball. She pointed her hands towards her sister and the fireball whooshed towards Melantha. Quick on her feet, Melantha dived and missed the fireball. The fireball itself hit the cave's back entrance wall and the trees outside speedily caught fire.

Gwen cursed. "We can't stay at this hiding place forever. Not if they're throwing fireballs at each other".

Tosh was marveled. "How does she do that?!".

"It's her amulet", Gwen said bluntly. "It gives her the power to manipulate the element".

"Good thing we're in the countryside", said a weak voice beside them. Ianto had woken up.

"Ianto" , said Jack gently, "how are you?".

"Fan-fucking-tastic jack", he sarcastically responded. "We need to help Eleanor. She can't hang on for much longer. I can feel it".

Jack offered his hand and Ianto gladly took it to get up. He got on his feet … with effort … and swayed. "Wow there big guy", Jack said whilst putting his arms around his waist. "I've got you".

Ianto held himself up on his lover's frame and softly whispered: "you sure do".

"For the love of god", said Owen, "we are in the middle of fireballs, jewelry gone mad and extreme sibling rivalry and you two are STILL flirting with each other?! C'mon we need to get out of here".

And with those words being said, the team left the safety of their hide-out to enter the battlefield. Just as the last person, Tosh, left the little niche a fireball had hit the side causing it to collapse. Gwen ran hard after her colleague's whilst screaming: "fuuuuuuuuucccckkk!!"

Melantha had seen the team leave and saw an opportunity. Within seconds none of the members could move.

"So which one do you like less Eleanor?"

Eleanor looked at her sister and followed the direction in which her hand was pointing. It was her team, her friends nailed to the ground by her very own blood.

"The captain?", Melantha continued, "no that's too obvious. How about eye candy? Or as the doctor calls him the tea boy? Haha … but oh the doctor. He's the soft spot. Oh but I sense something. Oh the doctor's heart. So very cut open. So very torn by all the women. Mummy dearest, Katie , Diane and oh lookie here … Toshiko", Melantha said mockingly.

With her other hand she had singled out Tosh and elevated her above the rest. "Ooh poor Toshiko". She cackled.

"Who will you save, Eleanor? Save Toshiko and gain your doctor's love but only to let him die … or save the others and let her die, gaining the doctor's wrath?"

She cackled once more and her laugh pierced into the spines of all present.

Eleanor looked at Owen and in silent agreement, she knew what to do. She pointed her hand at her sister and suddenly Melantha had been swept away by a heavy gush of wind, raising her up to the roof and dropping her in river that had merrily rippled in the middle of the cave.

Owen had ran towards the spot where Toshiko was and manage to break her fall. Both were injured but none life threatening, as that had been Owen's plan al along. Tosh clutched her sides and Owen grabbed his ankle. Tosh held him up and quickly kissed him.

"Thank you Owen".

"Anytime Tosh".

Gwen and Jack ran to their aid, leaving a weak Ianto five feet behind them.

"C'mon", said Jack whilst putting his arm around Owen. 'Hurry Gwen, help Tosh".

Coughing and gasping for air, Melantha managed to swim to shore and drag herself out of the river. "You will pay for this, little sister".


	25. Chapter 25

note: This chapter ... i had difficulties writing. It was the last chapter i wrote or even could write. When you reach the end of the page, you will know why.

5 more chapters to go :)

Review!

**Chapter 25: The Fallen Angel**

Eleanor felt Ianto's mind asking for her attention but she refused.

**Ianto, I know what you're trying to do but don't. She'll kill you.**

** Eleanor, don't use the amulet. I sense you slipping. He'll consume you. Let **

** me try.**

** Not a chance in hell. I'm not putting you in that position.**

** We already are in hell Eleanor!**

And with force Ianto entered her mind and took over, reaching for the amulet in her soul. He raised his hand and called for Melantha's pendant. Melantha's necklace started glowing as if it could not resist the call of it's name but she was too quick. She held on to the necklace and raised her hand to punish the culprit who had dared to tarnish her only friend in battle. Within two seconds Ianto's back arched and suddenly a deep red pooled underneath Ianto. Owen rushed to his aid, temporarily forgetting about his own weak ankle. He ripped open his colleague's shirt to reveal three deep gashes across his chest, ripping apart his thorax and slicing his intestines. Ianto frantically reached for his hand as he knew that there was nothing the doctor could do.

Owen grabbed his hand and held on tight. "I've got you mate, I've got you".

As Eleanor watched the pool of blood underneath her friend grow bigger and bigger, an intense rage washed over her clearing her of every sense of guilt, familiarity and love for her sister. She let the amulet take over her spirit and without being aware of her actions she used the amulet against her sister. With one glance her sister flew ten feet in the air right into cave's wall. With a powerful voice, not quite her own but spoken from within her, Eleanor threatened: "Go back to the darkness where you were born from or a more raging fire will consume your insides for eternity".

Her sister hit the wall with a staggering crash as Melantha let out a soft whimper, she could no longer hang on and she fell into a slumber of nothingness.

Eleanor raged on to trash everything in her surroundings. Together with her captain, also taken over by grief, she slaughtered every human in their path who was aiding her sister to accomplish this tragedy.

Until a familiar voice dragged her essence back into her soul. "Eleanor", Gwen screamed, "Ianto needs you, use the amulet".

With a twist she turned on her heels to face the team. The three remaining members were sitting around a body she knew only too well was Ianto's. As a gulf of sorrow overwhelmed her, she ran towards the team, not quite seeing where she was running to as her vision was soiled with tears. She knelt beside him and saw desperation of Owen's face. _He can't help him, _she painfully thought_. _As her mind raged, she quickly took off the amulet to place it around Ianto's neck. She took of her gloves, closed her eyes and focused all her energy into the young man's body.

"Fuck", she screamed, "it's not working".

She turned to her captain, still furious and controlled by an intense rage, and shouted:

'Captain, please, come over. I need you".

These words did not disturb the wrath Jack was in. He kept on shooting and punching the guards who were still protecting the unconscious Melantha.

"Captain, Owen can't help him. I need you. Ianto needs you. It's almost too late".

And with those words, he turned around to look at his distraught team. A moment of forgetfulness cost him dearly as one of the guards ran a sword right into his heart. With a gasp, he took notice of what happened. He quickly pulled out the sword and ran towards the team, who were now crying heavily as they saw their captain fall as well. With Jack's last breath he fell down on his knees, grabbed Ianto's hand and lay down to die beside his lover.

Eleanor quickly grabbed Ianto's and her captain's hands and closed her eyes again. She felt both of their pulses slowing down and she instinctively knew that if she were to save them, she had to do it now. With a heartbreaking sob she screamed on top of her lungs: "Thorisor come to me!"

Her eyes opened and widened to reveal her pupils. No longer were her eyes graced by the elegant brown the team had known, her eyes were dark purple and Eleanor was nowhere to be found.

Gwen gasped in awe : "Thorisor".

Eleanor's left hand let go of Ianto's hand and glided eerily over his bloodied chest to take the amulet into the hand. She carefully put the amulet back on herself and as soon as she closed her eyes again, the amulet began to glow. Suddenly the same purple light shone through Eleanor to Jack and Ianto.

As Jack revived with a spine shivering gasp, Ianto shot up to his feet. Both men panted heavily and touched their surroundings to try and orientate themselves back into life. Ianto touched his chest but could not find any trace of his previous life threatening injuries. Eleanor fell backwards and her hands let go of both men. Ianto was quick back on his knees, shaking her awake.

**Eleanor, come back to me.**

Jack had felt the unfamiliar presence reaching for him, drawing him back to life and was quick to think about the amulet. He ripped the thing from her neck and threw it beside Ianto.

Eleanor heard Ianto's cry and opened her own eyes again. She raised her torso and forcefully hugged Ianto. "You bastard, you never listen to me".

Ianto smiled with fresh tears glistening in his eyes. "Thank you, Eleanor, I was nearly gone".

"Don't thank me. Thank Jack. The amulet wasn't strong enough to heal you. It was Jack dying and him resurrecting that granted you the life-force you needed to heal".

Gwen, Tosh and Owen simultaneously knelt beside their three comrades.

"Thank fuck for that", Owen said.

Eleanor hugged Ianto again. Suddenly her face turned dark and the happy expression drained from her face. Owen noticed this and frantically asked her what was wrong. Still holding on to Ianto she whispered. "I have seen the darkness".

As she pulled away from the embrace, she caressed Ianto's face. She started to get up and with a sad voice she once again whispered: "I love you all dearly".

It was then that Gwen noticed that Melantha had awaken and had pointed a gun at Jack whilst clutching her necklace. In the back of her mind, Eleanor's words played again _: And whatever happens, do not let Jack anywhere near Melantha or her necklace._

Gwen instinctively knew what was happening. Her only action was loudly to scream "NOOOOO" to jolt everyone's attention to a bloody but still very much alive Melantha.

An eerie voice cackled: "And now the darkness will conquer forever".

She pulled the trigger three times. BANG! BANG! BANG!

Jack turned around just in time to catch Eleanor falling into his arms with three bullet holes in her chest. She had jumped in front of Jack and had gladly taken three bullets to save him, her captain ... and the planet she loved so much.

She clutched her chest and had troubles breathing as her lungs were slowly but steadily filling up with her blood. The last thing she saw was her captain's blue and tear-filled eyes and the last thing she heard was her sister screaming as her body was riddled with bullets fired from her friends.


	26. Chapter 26

note: sight how i have loved writing about Eleanor ... here is a little tribute to her :)

disclaimer: Do not own torchwood, the siren's song is in fact based on "the voice" by Eimear Quinn. I heard it for the first time whilst writing this story and i thought it was a good song for Eleanor!

**Chapter 26: A siren's song **

Everyone stood around Jack, still tightly holding on to the body of his fallen angel. It had been at least an hour since her faith had been sealed. Ianto stood with disbelief in his eyes, looking at his colleagues and he was not shocked to see that one by one they had been torn down to the basics of their soul. Owen, who was always so collected, had his arms around a devastated Tosh and carefully caressed her hair with his shaking hands. Gwen sat on the floor with a stream of silent tears running down her cheeks, holding on the Ianto's comforting hand. Finally he looked down at Jack. He was still kneeling down with Eleanor's body in his arms and held on for dear life, rocking her back and forward and muttering a few words: "No, this isn't happening, not you, not like this".

Ianto let go of Gwen's hand and knelt down behind Jack. He put his hand softly on his shoulder and lovingly whispered: "It is time, love".

Jack understood. He stopped rocking Eleanor and placed her down on the cold hard floor. He wiped a strand of hair from her eyes, crossed her arms and put one arm under her neck and one under her knees to support her as he took her away from her horrible grave. As he walked towards the cave entrance, he gracefully stepped over Melantha's body, not giving her dead corpse a single glance. As he walked with his beloved Eleanor in his arms, her body began to shine a bright and peaceful glow, slowly surrounding her and her captain. And whilst the captain in sorrow led her to the SUV, everyone who had been touched by Eleanor's presence heard her last siren's song resounding in their minds:

_I hear your voice on the wind  
An__d I hear you call out my name_

_Listen, my love, don't mourn my passing  
I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, remember me for I will not be far_

_Hear my song in the waves of the sea  
Answer my call and I'll set you free_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow_

_Reach for me when the morning is born_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal  
_

_The SUV was filled with heartache, mourning and sorrow. Jack had sat down in the back with Eleanor's body on his lap, still caressing her hair and hugging her tightly. Ianto sat between his lover and a distraught Gwen. He reached for Jack's hand and he put an arm around Gwen. It was ironic that he was the one who was taking care of everyone even though Ianto was the one closest to Eleanor, as they had shared such private thoughts between them. His mourning was deep. He had gotten so close to her and he owned his and his lover's life to her. Not only for her last act but also for speaking to him whilst he was being tortured. Her words kept him sane, kept him from screaming, kept him and his friends alive. With her in his thoughts he could take it. He could take it all. Even when she did not speak to him, he could sense her presence in his soul. But now she was gone, and all what was left was a gaping and yawning wound in his soul and all he could do, was take comfort in her last melody still playing clearly in his mind. As he tried to reach for her mind again, all he felt was cold. An unfamiliar feeling radiating from her warm, generous and oh so loving mind. He looked ahead of him and saw Tosh's hand on the gearstick still shaking violently. Owen must've noticed that because he reached and gently put his hand on hers. And with this loving gesture, they continued their journey back to the hub. With a fresh new wave of sorrow Ianto thought: __even in death she is spreading love.  
_

* * *

_'We can't", said Gwen stubbornly as Owen proposed to be the one who puts Eleanor in the morgue. "No way, not her. I know it's protocol but she can't stay in that cold place. Not after what she's done"._

_A weak voice behind her responded: "I agree". It was Jack who had finally waken up from his trance._

_"I know what to do", Ianto said._

_He touched the three emerald dots on his wrist and closed his eyes._

_**Initiate contact. Is anyone out there? Anyone?**_

_Suddenly a voice that was unfamiliar but trusting spoke._

_**My child, your heart is heavy with grief, as is mine.**_

_**Is it you? Eleanor's mother?**_

_**Yes it is I.**_

_**I am sorry, so sorry for what happened. I don't know what to do and she spoke so **_

_**highly of you. **_

_**I know, child. And your sorrow is just. However, you must remember that her **_

_**faith was her's to choose and it was guided by the moon, the sun and the stars. Do **_

_**not mourn her decision, but celebrate her life. She has loved you all. With all her **_

_**heart. **_

_**As have we. This is our way to dealing with what happened. We want Eleanor to **_

_**be peaceful in her final resting place. And this place is undeserving for her. **_

_**It's something that has been spat out of hell and it consumes every atom of our **_

_**being. She needs to be in a more harmonious place. She deserves it. **_

_**My child, do not cry. I will respect your wishes and I am grateful that you send**_

_**my beloved daughter back to me. In return I will send you a parting gift for each **_

_**and everyone of her saviours. Blessed be, my child.**_

_And with the last word spoken, Ianto Jones felt an invisible hand caressing his cheeks and wiping away a lingering tear near his chin. Eleanor's body was quickly surrounded by a mystical purple mist and soon after, she disappeared. As the mist began to fog out, five letters appeared. One letter for every team member from Eleanor, written before the tragedy had happened._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The remembrance of Eleanor**

Owen walked towards the letters and ran his fingers on a very familiar hand writing. It's a letter for each and everyone. He passed out the letters to each person and they all began to read. The only sound at the hub were those of sobs and gasps alternated with a smile and a laugh.

* * *

_Dear Owen,_

_My beloved doctor, he who had taken care of me in my time of need. Not to mention the only person in this universe who I permitted to call me Elly. Seriously, I hate that name, ever since some kid at school called me Elly Belly. But for you, my dear doctor, I would do anything. _

_And if my last hour has come and I will be forced to leave you, do not let your heart be grave. I am privileged by have worked by your side. _

_With these words, I part from you. But not without a warning._

_Owen, be careful. Danger is coming. _

_Truly yours,_

_Eleanor._

* * *

_Dear Toshiko,_

_So many have strayed from the path and have been led astray but you never have. You are mother earth … always balanced and never out of sync. You take on power but you have never let power consume you wholly. For that Toshiko, you are remarkable. Do not live in the past for the future is uncertain._

_Toshiko, I leave you with some advice: trust in him. For he will come to you when the end is near. _

_Truly yours, _

_Eleanor_

_Dear Gwen,_

_My guiding angel. There is no way this mission can be completed without your trust and your support. I am forever grateful that you have aided me in this difficult time. If I may not be around anymore, it is so because I have made a choice. And I know that that choice is worth it. With a grave heart I must leave you behind. But remember me and I will always be there when you need me. _

_Truly yours, _

_Eleanor_

* * *

_My Ianto,_

_My brave knight, how I thank the gods for granting me the privilege of being in your presence. I am sorry for what you have gone through and will go through. Your heart is so strained and yet I have never felt so much love and hope in such a deep and troubled spirit. You are truly amazing. As I write to you, I know I will do everything I can to protect your every essence. But remember, if something goes wrong and I will have faded into darkness … Remember this, my brave Ianto, I will never be far. Our paths have crossed and they will again. _

_Take care of him Ianto, for he needs you more than he shows. And so do you._

_Always by your side,_

_Eleanor_

* * *

_My captain,_

_What is there to say, my captain? I have seen you. I saw what you did. Everything. The good and the bad. _

_And I see what you are. And will be. Or at least could be. That is why I have to fight Melantha. Because if I don't, you will never be that man. And none will know the splendour of my captain. I need you there captain, safe and always at the ready. _

_I know what is to come and some I regret, some I don't. This decision I will make is one I will never regret. Do not blame yourself as not even you can break my stubborn spirit. I would do this, time and time again, if there is even but a slight chance that you will be safe. _

_So my captain, wipe your tears and smile. Your presence has graced my life. _

_Remember, as you well know, that time is such a peculiar thing. The past and future are entwined. Some good will cross over, and some bad. Beware of the bad because it will break your heart. But knowing you, my captain, it will never break you. _

_Soon, you will embrace grief. Do not let it lead you astray. Embrace it, feel it. Embrace your humanity, because that is what sets you apart from your opponents. Your loving and bleeding heart. Remember my captain, "A fo ben, bid bont". _

_With all my heart, I love you. And I always will. _

_Forever yours, Eleanor._

* * *

With these kind words, the team soon felt their heart lifted as they all knew the truth. She knew what she did and why she did it.

Jack smiled. He remembered one of the few words she said on their very first meeting: _In our culture we believe that people who are close to each other become kindred spirits. Meaning that their souls will recognize each other in any other time, place or circumstances. It is how loved ones stay together in past and future lives. Our souls are drawn to each other._

He didn't know how but he knew that there was a slight chance that his Eleanor might find her way back to him.


	28. Chapter 28

note: Right the last three chapters. Short chapters with a bit of fluff, angst and humor in it to wrap things up.

disclaimer: don't own yada yada yada

**Chapter 28: And the world just keeps on turning. **

Jack walked into his office and found Ianto sitting behind his desk, holding something carefully in his hands. Ianto looked up at the sound of the office door opening and saw his lover standing in the door opening, looking at him with concern. Ianto cleared his throat and rubbed the unshed tears from his eyes as he spoke: "I was cleaning when I found this … on your desk. I must've left it here after we got back from… "

Ianto couldn't finish the sentence. He started sobbing heavily whilst clutching bracelet Eleanor had given him to his chest. Jack hurried by his side as Ianto broke down. He held him tight and repeated the same words over and over again. "I know sunshine, I know".

Jack held him as long as Ianto wanted him to. After the sobs subsided, Ianto stood up, hugged him and finished the embrace of with a tender kiss on the lips. Softly he said: "Thank you, my love".

"You can take the day off if you want", jack responded gently.

"No I'd rather stay here and work", Ianto said. He looked up and continued: "Close to you". He paused for a moment to ponder about his next move. "If that's ok with you".

In an attempt to make Ianto smile, he crossed his arms on his chest and said: "Your wish is my command".

Jack smiled but it quickly faded as he still saw a pained grimace on his lover's face mixed in with a fake smile.

"I was wondering when you were going to crack", Jack said.

"How so?"

"You've been so strong. Taking care of others, me".

"I wouldn't have wanted it otherwise", Ianto responded.

"Well, now it's my turn to return the favor". He came in closer and held him tight. With a soft smile on his face, Ianto accepted the hug and rested his head on Jack's broad shoulder.

* * *

_Something has to __be done, _thought Jack. He had never seen his team so uninspired and so unmotivated. _What happened, touched them all. But the show must go on._

* * *

Memo to the team:

_Hello team,_

_I have arranged for us to stay at the Hilton's in Newport for the entire upcoming weekend. Apparently Newport is the fastest growing salmon export in the United Kingdom. So I'd like you all to join me for a fishing excursion. Plus walking through the Wye Valley is said to be amazing. If that doesn't entice your interest, I'm sure you will all enjoy the swimming pool, sauna and complementary massages and beauty treatments at the highly illusive Hilton Hotel. _

_Basically, we need a break. Consider this as a teambuilding weekend. I've asked a friend of mine, Martha Jones, to cover for us. She's UNIT. Yes I know. But I trust her with my life. In fact, I did. So I know the hub is safe. Ianto, be sure to feed myfanwy tomorrow night. Martha is brave but I doubt she'd be up for that. And we all know how Myfanwy reacts to strangers…_

_Be sure to pack plenty of warm clothing, but also swimming wear and casual clothing. _

_And by the way, this isn't a request, it's an order._

_Truly yours,_

_Captain Jack harkness_

_Ps: Gwen, yes … for once Rhys can come along. _

_Owen, I know you don't need to watch your neighbor's dog anymore so don't even dare coming up with another lame excuse like that. You are coming and you will enjoy it. _

_Tosh, make sure you bring your golden bikini you wore the last time we went swimming ;)_

_Ianto, I've ordered your room to be next to mine …_

* * *

Jack didn't mind having Ianto around when he worked. It distracted him and it made him focus better. _I don't think that makes a lot of sense_, he though.

As ianto pushed aside the couch in Jack's office, he noticed pink magic wand lying on the floor. He grabbed the wand and couldn't help laughing as he remembered the sight Jack dressed as a drunken fairy standing in the bathroom door. It felt like years ago but only a few days had passed.

Jack looked up at the sound of laughter and saw Ianto holding the magic wand. Ianto looked at him and grinned. "I think I know what we did".


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: At the poolside**

Jack sat by the poolside on a lounger watching Owen and Ianto swim length after length. He didn't realize both of friends were in such a good shape. He sighted. _I better shape up if I want to keep up with Yan. _

Gwen and Tosh joined him and Jack grinned as he saw both ladies wearing matching golden bikini's. With a dazzling smile he said: "One more golden girl and you could be the new Charlie's angels".

Tosh chuckled. More like Jack's angels.

Gwen laughed. With a hand on her hip and a great big grin she spoke: "Good morning Jack".

Both girls laughed but stopped as they saw the serious look on Jack's face. "You two sure are", he responded.

Gwen sat next to him and gently squeezed his hand. "Jack, we are fine. It's been hard but we're tough. And this thing you did. Bringing us here for the weekend. It helps".

"She's right", said Tosh. "It'll take time for the wounds to heal. But we'll get there. And thank you".

Jack smiled fondly. "I don't think Ianto is fine. He tries to put on a brave face but I can see it. The guilt, the anger, the hurt. He thinks I don't notice him waking up in cold sweat and tears, holding back a scream of terror. But I do. And it's tearing me apart. Because I can't help him".

Jack squeezed Gwen's hand and he was glad his colleague and friend squeezed back, just that tiny bit harder.

Owen lifted himself up from the pool and walked towards the girls and Jack.

Jack chuckled. "You need to eat more".

"Really", responded Owen, "Maybe you need to eat less!".

Tosh granted him a harsh look but to her surprise she heard Jack's laugh beside her. "Never really had any complaints!".

Owen snorted. 'Yeah I bet tea-boy doesn't complain no".

Jack started to get up but when he saw Ianto also lifting himself up from the pool he quickly sat down again. He whispered to the girls: "I love this bit".

Ianto pulled himself up from the pool, revealing a muscular torso, strong arms and legs and a tight bottom. His body glistened as the light hit the water on his newly tanned skin. Water ran down his limbs, back and chest adding fantasy to the erotic image of the young man's emersion from the pool. Ianto shook his head to shake off the access water and ran his fingers through his wet hair. He bent down to pick up his towel and quickly started drying off his body.

Owen cleared his throat in an attempt to save Ianto from the gauging eyes of Jack, Gwen and Tosh. All three of them jumped at the sound and he noticed Tosh blushing slightly.

"Christ", Owen said, "From tea boy to toy boy!".

Gwen chuckled. "Jealous much?".

"Nah". Owen started drying off. "I'm perfectly happy with my rock hard abs". He humorously tapped his stomach.

"Oh I don't know", said Tosh in a flirty manner. "I think a little bit of a tummy is cute".

Jack laughed. "Don't tell him that. He strangely gets subconscious when mentioning his stomach".

With those words, Jack got up and walked towards the man in question. He put his hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was, it made Ianto face turn white and then quickly red.

Jack turned and walked past Tosh, Gwen and Owen with his signature dazzling smile and naughty eyes. He revealed he was going in for a "long and hot" steam bath.

Ianto sat himself down on Jack's lounger between Tosh and Gwen and could not help but smile as his friends were looking at him with a clear curiosity written on their faces. "What?!"

"Nothing", responded Gwen. "We were just wondering what Jack said to make you blush like that".

"Oh", he chuckled. "He just said that where's he's from people don't wear bathing suits. And he'd be more than happy to take me there. No, to take us there".

Owen looked up: "Right, I'm organizing the next teambuilding weekend. And every one after that!".

They all burst into a laughing fit only to be ended by the ringing of Ianto's phone.

"Hello?"

Ianto's face darkened and the conversation went on in Welsh. Owen and Tosh took no more further notice but Gwen stared at Ianto.

When she saw the conversation was over she walked up to a visibly upset Ianto.

"What was that? It didn't sound too good".

Ianto quickly bit his lip. "No, it's fine I'll tell you on Monday".

He tried to walk away but Gwen firmly held his wrist. "Ianto. Stop it. Something happened and you're upset. Don't hide yourself away from us again. I thought we were past that".

Gwen quickly regretted saying those things as Ianto faced her and she could clearly see guilt on his face. "We are, he responded. I just don't want to ruin your weekend".

Gwen came close and hugged him tightly as she saw tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh cariad, that's what friends are for. Now sit down", as she pointed at two barstools next to the bar where they were standing.

He sat down and started talking: "That was my landlord. See, there is this old lady living next to me. She's all alone and I do things for her. Like I cook for her whenever I have the time. Do her washing. Stuff like that. She doesn't have anyone else and she once told me I was like a grandson to her". Fresh tears ran down his face after saying the word "grandson". "Anyway, they burgled her place and scared her into a heart attack. She died, Gwen".

"Oh Ianto'. Gwen hugged Ianto again and this time he hugged her back. She tore away from the embrace and wiped the tears from his eyes. Softly she said: "There is one other person who would love to hear this. And you know who it is".

She kissed his cheek and added: "We are all here for you. Even Owen. Come what may".

She walked away from him and Ianto understood what she had tried to tell him: "He had to confide in Jack. About everything".

* * *

After a long steam bath, Jack decided to go back to his room. He had felt better after all of the recent events but still his heart was heavy with sorrow. He entered his room to find Ianto on his bed, reading a book. As Jack entered, he put down his book and looked at the man standing in front of him.

"Jack, I think it's time we talked. All these bad things happened and even today something upsetting has happened. And I want to share them with you. If you'd let me".

Jack sat beside him and took his hand. "I'd love that. And when you're done. I'd like to tell you about me. About what happened when I left …".


	30. Chapter 30

Last chapter sniffle

**Chapter 30: One and a half year later**

It was early in the morning and the city was silent. One man by the name of Ianto Jones had troubles sleeping and finally he gave up on the search of the sandman. He got up, showered and had breakfast. He didn't make himself coffee even though his body needed a rude awakening. The recent weeks he had made it into a routine not drinking coffee before he got to the hub. This way he got to share the first coffee with that one person that made his heart beat just that little bit faster.

He entered the hub and saw that the light was on in Jack's office. He ran up the stairs and knocked softly, just in case Jack was still sleeping. When no reply came, he took the liberty of entering the office and he found jack lightly snoring behind his desk. _Poor guy, he must've fallen asleep whilst working on those reports, _ Ianto thought.

He walked over to the sleeping man and cautiously brushed the hair away from his eyes. Jack slowly opened his eyes and was delighted to see Ianto's face smiling at him.

"Good morning, love", Ianto said. He moved in closer and gave him a tender kiss.

"You taste like coffee", said a frowning Ianto.

Jack yawned and stretched out his arms. "Yeah, I had a cup before falling asleep. Sorry, I really needed some. I do like having our morning coffee together, just the two of us in the quiet hub".

Ianto couldn't help but smile at these words until a frightening thought hit him: "Does that mean you got the machine working for once?"

He daren't look at Jack as he was afraid that Jack had tried to work the machine again and was AGAIN unsuccessful in his attempt.

"Nooooo", Jack said with a terrified look onh is face. "I'm not going there again. Not after last time. Took me ages to get the coffee stain off the fridge. I still can't work out HOW that bash of coffee made a stain on steel for God's sake. I made instant instead".

Ianto's jaw dropped, he turned around and gave him a very dirty look. "Instant? You can't have! We're not cavemen you know. Next time just call me!"

Ianto took his empty cup and promptly walked out the door.

"Ianto!", Jack called.

Ianto went back into Jack's office to find him sitting on his desk. Jack gave him one of his dazzling smiles, came close to Ianto and whispered : "If I call you in the middle of the night, it certainly would NOT be for coffee".

Having said that, he winked, walked by him and pinched one of his butt cheeks. Jack walked down the stairs and chuckled as he left a blushing Ianto alone in his office.

Suddenly papers were flying around and the hub-alarm sounded: intruder alert! Intruder alert!

Ianto had snapped out of his daydream, cocked his gun back and got into a battle position. After Gray, they all had been a lot more careful with protocols as the whole situation had cost them so much. He was surprised to see Jack smiling and running around like an excited ten-year old. "There is only one machine in the universe that makes a sound like that".

Jack pushed a green button, lowering the hub's defenses for the upcoming minute. Ianto was stunned as he saw a familiar blue police box materializing in the center of the hub. The door squeaked and a familiar brown haired man appeared in the doorframe. Jack ran towards the man and hugged him in delight. "What took you so long, old man?"

The doctor was quick to respond: "Old man, me? Suit yourself, captain! Jones, Ianto Jones, how lovely to see you again! Have I thanked you for your assistance with the daleks? And Has Jack been behaving himself?"

The only thing Ianto could answer back was a hesitating nod. He was still confounded by the box appearing out of nowhere. He had seen the Tardis before and he had worked with the man himself, but he never had the chance to see the tardis come or leave.

Suddenly a little girl coughed as she stood in the doorway. Black hair, brown eyes and a very familiar voice: "Doctor, is that really a pterodactyl? Isn't that impossible?".

The doctor turned around and said: "Oooh, nothing is impossible!".

He walked up to her and picked up the girl. In one long breath he jabbered away in his typical manner: "Ianto, Jack … meet Eleanor. I'm currently showing her bits and bobs of the universe as part of her training regime. Where's Gwen, Martha and Mickey? She'd love to meet the rest of the team! You know there a myth surrounding this girl. The elders say that one she will help save the universe. But that's a bit weird isn't it? I mean look at her, she's a child for god's sake".

The doctor turned to Ianto and Jack only to see them frozen in their place with a shocked look on their face.

"What? Is it something I said?"

The little girl jumped off the doctor and ran towards the two men. "My captain! Yan-Yan! Let's play!"

Jack picked her up and held her very tight. The little girl returned the favor but only to jump off Jack and pull Ianto by her side. "Let's play Battleship Yan-Yan!"

And as the innocent nine year old played around the hub like she had done for many years, even the clever doctor had difficulties trying to understand what had happened.

With a frown the doctor turned to Jack and asked: "Have I missed something?"

With fresh tears in his eyes he responded: "You have no idea. My angel is back home".

* * *

Note from author: I would like to take this opportunity to thank each and everyone of you that read and reviewed this story. It has been an absolute pleasure to write this piece. I love the characters a lot and it was such fun just playing with them and even though it feels sad to say this but the character of Eleanor i adored. I might consider writing more of her. I do not know when or how or even if, but it is something that i might do. Or if people would like that! As i upload the very last chapter of this story, i am sad. This story has been a constant distraction this summer and now as the summer ends, so must the story. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it, as i have writing it.

But all in all, this has been a great experience for me. I haven't written in a long time and i'm glad the muses paid me a visit one night which inspired me to write again. So thank you very much. I'm over the moon that other writers have given me such good comments on my first piece of fanfiction. It is more than i ever could have imagined.

See you back at the hub :)


End file.
